Dragonborn
by Deathmetal180
Summary: Artha, aka the Dragon Booster, was pretty much an abnormal guy and didn't think things couldn't get any weirder than they are. But he is sadly wrong after the incident that will take him down a journey he never dreamt he would take? He also didn't believe that through all of this, he'd be finding love. Will he choose to live his life as a dragon or as a human? AU. Artha/Beau
1. Breaking the Norm

Summary: Artha, aka the Dragon Booster, was pretty much an abnormal guy and didn't think things couldn't get any weirder than they are. But he is sadly wrong after the incident that will take him down a journey he never dreamt he would take? He also didn't believe that through all of this, he'd be finding love. Will he choose to live his life as a dragon or as a human? AU. Artha/Beau

This story was a request from NoXVZhuusox who not only requested a story but liked my idea and concept for it. I'm happy he is so patient for waiting for me. Sorry for the late chapter, but I had a Dragon Booster binge these past few days. I had to watch to remembered the characters, names, terms, etc. to make the story somewhat good. Also, sorry for any OOCness. I'll try to keep them in character as best as I can, but like I said before; I just quickly did a Dragon Booster binge and so I'm not sure if everything is right. Warning! This will be a M/M, yaoi story. So Flamers beware...Enter at own risk.

A/N: Why doesn't FF have an option for Beau under Dragon Booster? Like Seriously? They even spelled Artha's name wrong...

* * *

Ch. 1 Breaking the Norm

In a rundown abandon building, there were a couple of people wearing lab coats; one was carrying an electronic pad the other was busy at the computer.

"Come on Dalesilverson," the one on the pad spoke, "we need to hurry for Master Motural."

"I know," he grits his teeth, "Rebekah, I know. It's hard to make a body for him with the powers of a dragon without the negative side-effects."

Rebekah scoffs, "Just hope those d-drones get some more people to test."

Dalesilverson counters, "I know, we have to get this right or we'll feel Master Motural's wrath."

Both gulp and Rebekah adds, "We've been at this for months and still aren't a smidgen close to the right amount of Draconium a person can have in their system before... You know."

"Yeah," he nods, "ever single test has been a fail. Hopefully, the next batch might have the answers."

_Bzzzt!_

He smiles, "Looks like our prayers have been answered."

"Come on," she comments, "the Master doesn't have long to live."

A dark brown man in a wheelchair wearing a white suit rolls in; he has machines helping him to breathe, talk, etc.

"Dalesilverson &amp; Rebekah," the cold machine calls them, "you wanted my attention?"

They both nod in agreement, they walked over to a holoscreen of the captives in the room. Rebekah turns on the lights as the people flinch from the light. The old man motions over to it slowly, but carefully as he examines the fresh meat that joins the masses.

Rebekah states, "We'll be able to find you a suitable body soon. One of these people has to be right for our goals. We'll make you a new body. One that is stronger, faster and has more longevity and maybe use the abilities of dragons."

He takes off the mask piece and wheezes, "Well done you two."

Both bow, "Yes Master, we know."

The Master then has a coughing fit and quickly puts back the mask.

"Master!" both cry and go over to him.

"I'm fine," the machine responds.

"Apparently, we've to hurry up because none too soon," Dalesilverson comments, "your body will fail. You're nearing the end of your life."

He adds, "This new body will incorporate not only the best of human and dragon abilities, but it will also be the best you will ever need because it has science with it as well."

"Let's hope so Dr. Dalesilverson," the Master Motural turns to him and then to the girl, "Dr. Rebekah."

"If this project is successful," Master Motural speaks, "then we'll be one step closer to making an army of super soldiers."

He adds, "One step closer to bringing back the long forgotten black and gold dragons of legend. One step closer to a new world order."

"Now," he orders them, "let's see how these subjects will fair with our tests?"

"Sounds good to me," Rebekah comments as she walks over to the monitor and places an earpiece in her ear.

"Excuse me you garbage of Dragon City," Rebekah voice echoes, "you've been chosen for a better calling. For a better chance of a new life. I'll understand if you would rather rot the rest of your pathetic lives away on the streets, but know that this can be more beneficial."

"Fuck you!" a man yells as he stands with his tatters clothes exposed his chest and knees.

A D-drone turns to the man and basically walks over to him, punches him in the gut and walks away.

"Now, without any other disruptions," Rebekah states with a smirk, "It's time to begin the test."

Dalesilverson mutters, "Here we go."

She giggles, "Oh, one more thing. This will hurt, a lot."

She pulls a lever and the six people were encased in individual cylindrical capsules. Then wires connected to the capsules as Rebekah pulls the lever and the capsules were filled with smoke; the cries of the people reverberating as they were being shocked in their capsules and injected with concoctions.

After...

The two scientists walk over to the capsules and they open up, but out of the six only two survived and they turn to mindless dragon-human hybrids, D-drones. The two scientists sigh disappointingly as they take the two D-drones out of the capsules and they burn the rest of the dead bodies.

Dalesilverson mutters, "This is going to be a long night."

Meanwhile...

Parmon, Cyrano, Lance, Fracshun, Kitt, Wyldfyr, Artha, and Beau were all by a local small town mag-gear store.

Artha was leaning on a wall with Beau and Fracshun on the other side while Kitt, Wylfyr, and Cyrano were behind them.

She asks annoyed, "Hey, Parmon how much longer are you going to keep shopping for parts?"

She adds, "I don't want to spend the rest of my day stuck here."

He replies as he has a bunch a gear in his hands, "Oh, I'm sorry but do you wanna help me find compatible gears that have similar wiring and draconium frequencies? By all means, please be my guest and help."

Artha comments, "Oh, looks like someone got their tail stepped on."

Beau lightly laughs and Parmon looks at him, "If you're trying to say I'm cranky or annoyed, that is an understatement. Do you guys realize how much time I've spent making and fixing the gear, but only for them to breakdown."

Lance pops out with some of the gear in his hands, "Parmon, you are doing your best. I understand it difficult when things don't go your way, but that doesn't mean you've to be mad at yourself."

"I'm not mad at myself!" he hollers, "I'm mad at the gear that keeps breaking,"

Artha retorts, "Parmon, you're the best man. Be easy on yourself."

Parmon sighs, "How can I when it seems I hit a wall? These two weeks straight, all of my inventions to help has done nothing but make more of a mess."

Artha walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, relax. Don't stress out so much."

"I know Artha," he replies as he shrugs tiredly, "just wished I knew why my things just seem to be hurting you and Beau."

Artha smiles, "Parm, you didn't hurt us. We did as you said and combine the White Aero gear with the White Landing and Jumping gear for the practice."

Parmon comments, "Then the gear started to malfunction and the two of your nearly died in the practice because of me."

"But here we are," Artha says as Beau nods. "We're fine Parmon, just don't be so hard on yourself."

"Sorry to interrupted this moment," Kitt asks, "but do you guys even have enough drakkals to buy these parts?"

Parmon smiles widely, "Since I've a membership with these people and known them for such a long time; I'm pretty sure that we can buy these things without costing us an arm and a tail."

Beau looks to him shocked and Parmon reiterates, "I don't mean like that Beau, I mean we won't be spending as much as we would if I wasn't a member of this store."

Beau nods understandingly while Artha mutters, "Stupid dragon."

Beau looks at him and whips his tail into Artha's back, making him fall on top of Parmon and dropping the gear he had in his hands.

"Ow," Artha moans and when he stands up, he glares a Beau. "Beau, look what you did."

"Artha," he turns down and sees his foot is on Parmon's arm, "you're killing my arm."

"Oh sorry," he sheepishly smiles as he moves his foot and helps him up.

Parmon adds, "Besides, it's not Beau's fault. You shouldn't have insulted him like that. You know he hates being called that."

"Hey," Artha puts his arms over his chest, "who side are you on?"

Parmon comments, "I'm on no one's side."

Lance adds, "Besides, we all have been pretty bumped out since the Dragball for the Academy. Artha has been on bed rest these past few days. Kitt and Dad have been looking for any other Ancient Dragon items that might help us and I've been slaving away at the stables."

Artha states, "Yeah, I guess these days have been not our best."

Kitt stands before them with an icy glare, "Great. Things keep getting better too apparently."

Artha and the rest of the gang turn to see who she was glaring at. It was Moordryd Paynn, leader of the Dragon Eyes Crew, with his dragon, Decepshun, and some other members of the crew.

"Stable brats," Morrdryd speaks, "why are you here?"

Artha counters, "That's none of your business Paynn."

He adds questioningly, "Why you here?"

"Last minute shopping before it gets dark," Paynn states matter-of-factly.

Kitt quips, "Why, you afraid of the dark or something?"

Lance, Parmon, Artha and the dragons laugh while Moordryd scowls in disapproval. "No, because I don't want to be the next victim in the next kidnapping."

"K-Kidnapping ?" Parmon stutters nervously as he hides behind Cyrano.

"Yeah, so if I were you guys...I better hurry up before," he evilly smiles, "you know."

"If you're trying to scare us," Kitt warns, "it's not going to work."

Moordryd laughs, "Why would I need to scare you guys when I'm already ahead of Stable Brat?"

Artha growls, "Moordryd..."

Lance defends his brother, "Hey! He's hurt still! The Academy Council said he can take it easy until he is back to top shape!"

Parmon adds, "Yeah, just remember that fact. Just because you're ahead now, doesn't mean you'll stay on top. Artha could come up and take you down."

Moordryd looks between the two of them, "I really hope whoever is kidnapping people will take you two pests."

He laughs with his crew and their dragons as they walk away.

Lance looks worryingly up to Artha, "Don't worry Lance. Moordryd is just trying to get under your scales."

Parmon remarks, "We should get back at Moordryd for saying that stuff and not left him step on us anymore."

"I'll handle Moordryd soon," he adds, "but on my terms and my terms only; not his."

Kitt smiles, "You mean the race track?"

Artha nods, "Of course."

Beau roars and Artha rubs his back, "After all, we're a team. We can handle anything he'll throw at us."

"Right!" the group chorus loudly as they walk to the register to buy the parts.

Later...

Two delivery guys on their big green dragons were walking with a trailer attached to them. One was nervously looking around the area.

"I hate coming down here," he admits. "Not even the Dragon City Security comes down to these parts."

"Well we've a job to do," the other states slightly annoyed, "we have to get other mag gear and armor for the other gears stores since most of the street crews can't afford any from Word's place."

The first one replies, "I know, I just wished it wasn't so dark tonight."

The other rolls his eyes, "Oh boy."

The first comments, "No seriously. I'm telling you the truth, I've been hearing creepy things about this place and from what I heard, this isn't safe."

The other person laughs, "Sure you have."

The first delivery guy states, "Go ahead. Laugh it up."

The second guy comments, "You big hatchling, are you serious?"

The first guy responds, "I'm just saying that the night shift creeps me out. I mean, James was out the other night and he swore he saw something around here."

The second guy scoffs, "Pfft. I bet he did alright. James would say that he saw a Wraith Dragon or the Muhorta just so he could get a free night off duty."

The first guy remarks, "Listen to me, I'm not making this stuff up though. There're all kinds of weird stories floating around about this joint. There are things here man, crazy and unnatural things."

The second guy comments, "You watch way too many monster movies. Just don't worry about it."

The second guy mumbles, "You chicken."

Then the lights that shined their path went off and the first guy stops. "What do you call that then?"

The second guy sighs as he shakes his head, "Just the lights. You know that down here they tend to flicker on and off."

He adds, "Now, come on. We have to keep going."

The first guy remains still, "I'm not going anyway."

The second sighs again, "Fine."

He jumps off his dragon and goes back of the trailer, "I'll put some lights on the trailer to help us, better?"

The first guy nods, "Yes, so we don't go the wrong way."

The second guy rummages through the pack, "Um...Garret, where are the flashlights?"

Garret answers, "Should be in the pack there Shawn."

Shawn mutters angrily, "If I don't find this light, we'll never leave and get the job done."

Garret looks around, until he hears a low growl.

"Shawn?" he asks, "Shawn, did you hear that?"

"What?" Shawn replies, "Can't hear you."

Unbeknownst to Shawn, there was a silhouette in the darkness behind him; hiding in the shadows looking at Shawn.

Garret then hears a loud BANG! As the trailer moves and pushes both of them a little. He hears his co-worker scream, "What!? No! Get away from me! AHHHHH!"

Garret shouts fearfully, "SHAWN!"

Garret jumps off his dragon and walks behind the trailer; only to find the light Shawn had found on the floor. Garret picks it up and looks around nervously, "Shawn! Shawn, where are you?!"

Silence only responded to him.

"Shawn, this isn't funny anymore."

Once again, only silence was left.

"Quit joking around and help me with the job!" he yells as he flashes the light around the premise.

He hears a sound and turns around, "Shawn?"

Only to hear a dragon roar and he screams helplessly in the night.

Meanwhile with Artha and co...

Artha and gang were walking with some of the gear they bought from the gear store.

Parmon complains as everyone walks home, "This stinks so much dragon dung."

"Parmon," Artha tries to calm him down, "don't feel bad that you couldn't get the rest of the gear."

"Don't worry Professor," Kitt smiles, "you'll be able to make bigger and better things."

Lance comments to cheer Parm up, "Yeah, besides you're very smart. So you can think of a solution out of any problem."

Parmon concurs with Lance's statement, "That's right. I mean..."

He looks at the green armlet, "I was able to stop Armeggaddon getting into the ruins with my ingenuity and prove that I was worthy for the power booster armlet."

Lance frowns, "Lucky, why can't I get it?"

Parmon states, "Because of the draconium in your DNA and Fracshun's are Blue Draconium, not green; so it wouldn't work with you."

Kitt responds, "It's okay Lance."

He looks over to her, "I feel you. I wished I had one too."

She whispers to him, "For all they know, we could get our own armlets too and become the Fire and Energy Boosters."

Artha laughs, "Lance as the Energy Booster, please as if our Dad would allow that. Lance has a better chance at racing against a Wraith Dragon with a blindfold."

Lance retorts, "Hey!"

He crosses his arms over his chest, "I could be the Energy Booster."

Artha rubs Lance's helmet, "Yeah sure. Keep dreamin' little bro, keep dreamin'."

"Man," Lance slightly frowns.

Artha states seriously in his big brother tone, "Lance, you're my little brother and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Understand that?"

Lance nods understandingly, "I know, I know."

He adds, "But just because I'm small, doesn't mean I'm weak. I can be useful like how I help you with the Wraith Dragons when Fistus lost his match against Moordryd because of my toy."

Kitt comments, "Also when Moordryd was cheating in the Survival Dome match."

Artha states, "And without your help and experience, Kitt, we wouldn't be as far as we are in the stands."

They nod and even their dragons agreed.

Parmon looks back to his armlet, "Just wonder where this amulet for this thing is?"

"Whoa there Professor," Kitt states as she looks at him, "you first have to do the training like Artha did in order to even get used to it."

"What?" Parmon asks nervously.

"Meaning you need to race some more and practice before you can even use that thing," Lance smiles widely.

Artha adds, "Yeah, now you're going to feel how it was to be in my position."

Parmon gulps, "Oh scales..."

Everyone else laughs as they continue to Penn Stables.


	2. Glass House

Ch. 2 Glass House

_Next Day at Paynn's Incorporated..._

Moordryd angrily walks up to his father and states crossed, "Why did you attack those two Mag-Gear Couriers? Also, why did you steal some of their equipment when you already have enough as it stands? What are you up too?"

Word glares back at his son from his chair and replies, "This is not of my doing. I didn't order an attack on any Mag-Gear Couriers."

He stands up and slams his fist on the table, "So how dare you imply that I'm part of this!"

Moordryd retorts, "I just heard it from some of the crews that two couriers were attacked last night and this morning they only found the transport unit with most of the gear gone."

He adds, "Sounds something you would do Father. You always did teach me to attack the competitions' weak points."

Word comments, "That is true, but I'm telling you the truth. I didn't do this!"

He continues, "I just heard it myself of what has happened with the couriers! My son, you know me! Why would I steal humans for my plans for a Dragon-Human War which eliminates almost every human?"

Moordryd was taken aback by his father's statement. He almost sense that there was truth to what his father was saying, as cold as the statement was. Word growls which catches Moordryd's attention, "Someone is trying to interfere with my plans by making this unexpected callow mistake and now everyone is going to be thinking that I've done this."

Moordryd actually looks down on the floor, feeling sympathy for his father. His father was right, no one would believe he didn't do this.

Word smirks, "Although..."

Moordryd looks at him as he continues, "We can use this to our advantage."

"How?" Moordryd asks confused.

Word states, "If I take the credit of this, then the real culprit who did this will retaliate and show himself to the public."

Moordryd smirks understandingly, "So, you're going to pretend to have something to do with this; so when the real perpetrator, you can take them out, right Father?"

Word smiles, "Ah, my boy is catching on quite quickly. Yes, that is the exact reason why."

He adds while making a fist, "Then, I'll crush them because no one and I mean NO ONE gets away with corrupting my city!"

Meanwhile back at the Penn Stables…

The Penn gang go to the stables and sees Artha's father cleaning some of the stalls.

"Dad," Lance runs over and sees the clean stall, "why are you cleaning these stalls?"

He smiles, "Because I've got to raise some form of income if Artha ever wants to be in the leaderboards, right?"

Artha comments, "Dad, you don't have to worry about that. I got some mad drag skills, remember? I can do this purely with the gear we have."

Kitt retorts, "Hey, big shot aren't you forgetting that you need better gear because these racers have Mag-abilities like your own. On second thought, they have better skills than you and you need every bit of an advantage to help you."

"Parm," Artha calls out, "help me out here man. Tell them how I really don't need new equipment now."

"Artha," he starts, "I know your skills as a racer has improved significantly since back then."

Artha smiles as Parmon continues, "But, you need to be more realistic. Kitt and your dad are right, these races are going to be tenfold harder than the ones you're used to and if you really want to stop the war; you need to pass the academy."

Artha growls lowly, "Thanks a lot Parm, I thought you were my friend."

Parmon counters, "I am. That's why I told you the truth. Would you rather I lied to you and watch you lose or get hurt?"

Artha looks down and sighs, "Fine."

He looks at the group, "I understand. I need better gear."

He smiles, "Side, maybe we can make another gold dragon that's better than Beau."

Beau hears the comment and uses his tail to slap the backside of Artha's head, "Ow!"

Artha turns to Beau and growls, "Beau."

Beau laughs as the other lightly chuckle.

Connor smiles at the two of them, "Your bond with Beau has greatly changed from the first time."

Artha rubs his head, "Tell me about it. Back then Beau didn't always hit me."

Connor adds, "Because you always kept your distance away from him and my other dragons."

Kitt turns to Artha, "Why would you turn away from dragons?"

Artha coughs, "Ermh… Anyway, shouldn't we get back to cleaning the stalls and opening it up for breeders once more?"

Parmon asks, "But what about Word Paynn? Wouldn't he try to attack the stable again to prevent another gold dragon being made?"

"Don't worry," Connor states with a smile, "I asked the Council and they made sure that there will be security around here. Besides, all we're going to do is help clean and feed other dragons that the owners placed here."

Kitt asks, "We're taking care of dragons? Like a dragon spa?"

Lance crosses his arms with a smile, "Well, looks like I'll be playing vid-games then."

Connor looks to his son, "Didn't you hear me. WE all have to work together, even you Lance."

"What?!" Lance yells. "Oh, scales."

He adds whispering, "I wish Mortis was here, he wouldn't allow me to do dangerous things like this."

Connor places his hand on Lance's head and messes up his hair, "Funny Lance."

Connor takes his hand off his son's head and puts it on his shoulder then Artha states, "Lance, everything is going to be okay. Actually, better than okay. We're a family again and we have great friends too."

Lance nods, "Yeah, you're right Artha."

Artha adds, "Change isn't necessarily bad."

Lance comments as he steps at Artha, "Is that some Ancient Dragon Priest Wisdom?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Artha replies with a small scowl.

Everyone else laughs at Lance's comment and his reaction.

_Meanwhile..._

Dalesilverson &amp; Rebekah were both scanning the recently caught dragons and their owners. Motural was overlooking the two scientists work. He calls them, "How is the recent research going?"

Dalesilverson states, "We're working on it as fast as we possibly can."

Motural notices a hint of something in Dalesilverson's voice, "Is something the matter?"

Rebekah laughs, "No, we've everything under control here sir."

He strolls over in his chair and states lowly, "I don't like to be lied too."

Both nervously gulp and Dalesilverson starts, "Well, it's just that the D-drones are starting to become more and more restless and animalistic. I'm worried that one of these will turn on us."

Motural coldly states, "If they defect, exterminate them. They are nothing more than failures anyway. Why worry about mindless creatures as these D-drones when you should be worrying what I can do to you if you produce any more failures."

He gulps, "Y-Yes sir."

He adds with a stutter, "B-But, what about the Dragon Booster? Wouldn't he try to stop us if he ever catches wind of this?"

Motural comments, "What about him? We're trying to help prevent the war just like him. We're just doing it our own way. Besides, the Dragon Booster will never know unless someone opens their big mouth about our plans and starts gaining immediate attention. But, who would ever try to destroy these plans and research I've been...we've been doing for such a long time."

He sends a glare at Dalesilverson, "Oh no, not me sir. Just worrying about your health."

"Once I get my new body," Motural retorts with a tired sigh, "you won't have to worry about that."

Rebekah leaves the room and enters an elevator; she presses the "B" button and descends downward.

_Few minutes..._

She counts all of the D-drones they have in the cells, "Man, I don't know how many of these things we can hold until we run out of room."

She orders one of them, "Get me the files of Project: Reborn."

It bows and then walks away as she swiftly glances over other files to make sure all the contents are there. The D-drone comes back and sees turns to she it didn't bring anything with it.

She sighs, "Of course."

She walks passed it, "You don't know what I'm talking about because you don't have the brain capacity to understand even the simplest of things. It's a miracle any of you can do some right things some of the times."

Then she goes to where the files are located and files the file. She puts it under her armpit as she closes the drawer and walks back to the elevator.

_Few seconds..._

She enters the room with Dalesilverson and Motural.

She goes over to Dalesilverson as she hands him the file. Both are overlooking it as she starts, "You know..."

He looks at her as she finishes, "We could increase the intelligence of these D-drones so they can be more productive in their work and in our work too."

He comments with a smile, "That would be so drac. Then we would be able to finish our projects faster and then Master Motural would be impressed; twice because we gave him intellectual D-drones."

"Then let the experiments begin," she smirks as he nods.

Back to the Penn Stables...

Artha and gang were cleaning as Artha looks at Cyrano, Fracshun, Wyldfyr, and Beau playing together.

He smiles softly, 'Yeah, it was cool being in Beau's place; though, it was hard to do the things he and the other dragons could do.'

He remembers when the time their minds switch places and he found himself in Beau's body; freaking out about it at first and trying to tell everyone what had happened. Though it took awhile, the gang soon found out and they had to work together to overcome this obstacle. It felt awesome that Beau and him manage to become even closer after that event.

Kitt calls his name, "Artha!"

"Huh, what?" he turns to face Kitt.

She crosses her arms over her chest, "You miss playing around?"

"Yeah," he admits with a little shrug.

He adds, "To think a few months ago, I was interested with vid-games and trying to make my own game with Parm. But, look at me...at us now."

She asks, "Yeah, so why did you not like dragons anyway?"

He rubs the back of his head, "I guess it was from a bad experience with dragons I had as a kid."

He frowns and she states, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I do," he sighs.

_Flashback..._

Artha is 7 yrs old while walking with his mom along with baby Lance in the stroller. His mom had fleshy skin tone with black hair always low and free, but most importantly she had a big heart. They were walking back to Penn Stables.

Artha was running ahead of them, "Daddy! Daddy, guess what!"

"Daddy!" the voice cries out as Artha's mother smiles, "Someone is energetic."

She picks up Lance and walks inside the stable to see her husband having Artha on his shoulders and playing around. He turns to her and smiles widely, "Hey honey."

She smiles back, "Hey."

They kiss and Artha spats, "Ew!"

They both chuckle as Connor pulls away from her lips and sets Artha down to the ground.

"Daddy," he speaks happily, "you'll never guess what happened today?"

He asks Artha, "What happened?"

He smiles widely as he throws his hands out, "I had an amazing day! I saw the vidd-game console and it looks so cool! Oh, please can I get one daddy! Please, please, please!"

Connor smirks, "Maybe, if you're a good boy."

Artha jumps for joy, "Alright! Can't wait to get my very first vidd-game console!"

He runs around, "Woo hoo!"

Connor shouts, "Remember, only if you're a good boy that you may get it!"

But Artha was too happy in his world to even his father's statement. He shakes his head and turns back to his wife, who puts down Lance in his crib for his nap.

She asks Connor, "So, how is the little dragon pups coming along?"

He laughs, "They are doing fine, Gwenhwyfar."

She lightly hits him, "You know I hate when you say my name like that."

He smiles, "I know, Guinevere, I know. But, it's because I love you that's why I play with you."

She shakes her head, "Oh you."

She kisses his cheek and then pulls back, "So, how's Beau?"

"He's adventurous," Connor simply states.

"Beau! Get off of me! Beau!" Connor and Guinevere run to the back and see a little baby black and gold dragon licking Artha.

Artha finally pushes Beau off and runs over to his mother, hiding behind her. Beau walks over to them and looks at Guinevere with a happy expression; however, Connor picks Beau up. "Come on boy."

He takes Beau back to where the other baby dragons were and Guinevere looks at Artha as he wipes himself.

"I don't like dragons," he states angrily, "especially Beau. He never leaves me alone."

Guinevere crouches down and wipes the rest of the slobber off him, "Artha, baby, you got to understand that Beau is still a young child like you. He's just trying to make friends with you, what's the problem with that."

Artha crosses his arms over his chest, "Because dragons are scary."

She lightly laughs, "Oh, Artha...not all dragons are bad."

"Hmm..." he looks down to the ground, "yes they are."

Next, he heard two loud dragon roars and hid behind his mom again. Guinevere looks to the noise and sees Beau and Connor running away from two dragons. "Guinevere! I think your dragons are mad at me!"

"Rhongomyniad! Carnwennan!" she yells their names and both stop as Beau hides behind Guinevere beside Artha with Connor beside his wife.

She walks up to Rhongomyniad, a bipedal magma dragon. She has a slim, dark red dragon with an orange underbelly and long tail, and asks, "Why are you mad at my husband? Hm...?"

The other, Carnwennan, a quadrupedal sky dragon. He has some spikes from his shoulders and upper back on his white sleek figure, walks over to Guinevere as she pets him, "What did he do to you?"

Both softly roar and she nods, "Oh..."

She turns to her husband and asks, "You called them by their nicknames, weren't you?"

He lightly shrugs, "Yeah, only because it sort of slipped."

Guinevere shakes her head, "You know that my dragons don't like to be called by their nicknames in front of the baby dragons. My dragons think it might confuse the young ones since you keep changing their names."

Connor looks at her, "How are you so sure?"

She pats Rhongomyniad, "Mother's intuition."

"And," she adds, "because I know if you kept changing my name constantly, Artha and Lance would get confused about me."

He nods, "Right."

He faces the dragons, "Sorry, I didn't mean to call you by your nicknames. It's just I try to come up with nicknames because their original names are hard to pronounce; however, we should at least have an official pet name thing."

She points out, "You mean a better nickname than the ones you always give my dragons, right?"

He nods sleepishly, "Yeah."

She pets the dragons, "Hmm... For Rhongomyniad, her nickname should be Striker. Do you like it?"

Rhongomyniad nods with a joyous roar.

Guinevere turns to Carnwennan, "And your nickname shall be Snow."

Carnwennan licks her and she laughs, "Yeah, they like their new nicknames."

"Wow," Artha states looking at how cool his mom was with the two dragons.

He turns around and sees Beau with a perplexed expression.

Artha ponders and says, "Your nickname is going to be blacky."

Beau lifts his head up and walks away from Artha and Artha crosses his arms over his chest, "Fine, be like that."

He lowly mumbles, "Dumb dragon."

Beau walks with Rhongomyniad and Carnwennan and Guinevere while Artha walks back with his father.

Minutes later...

Guinevere and Connor were talking to each other while the boys were asleep.

Connor sighs and Guinevere looks to her husband, "What's the matter?"

He states, "I wish Artha liked dragons, so he can have a good relationship with them and also..."

Guinevere grabs his hand, "You believe he'll be the next Dragon Booster and stop the next Dragon-Human War."

He looks at her, "What are we going to do? You heard the news, the Down City Crews are still to get all riled up."

She comments, "You believe it to be Word and his evil witch of a wife, Morgan le Fay."

He scowls, "Can't believe Word would go to such lengths and actually had someone to match his intelligence to help him with his goals."

She puts her hand on his face, "Don't worry. Artha will come around soon."

She smiles, "I think it's fair to say that Beau has imprinted on our little son."

His scowl turns to a soft smile as he lightly chuckles, "You don't know the half of it."

She looks to him and he adds, "Every single night when I pass by Artha's room, Beau is sleeping right next to him on the bed and Artha holds Beau close to him."

She replies, "Aw...That must be cute. Wish I could see it."

"Maybe tonight," he retorts as he rubs his red haired mohawk.

"What?" she asks confused.

"Yeah, Beau always manages to get out of the pen and finds Artha's room with ease," he states with a smile.

He yawns and Guinevere kisses Connor on the cheek, "You go to bed. I'll take Beau to where the other dragons are."

"Okay," he stands up and stretches, "Goodnight."

He leaves as she speaks, "Goodnight."

She stands up and walks over to Artha's room in quiet, quick strides and carefully opens his door. Her heart flutters as she sees the site of Artha hugging Beau and sleeping so calmly and peacefully.

"How precious," she softly whispers as she carefully closes the door again.

She leaves the room and just sits on the porch outside, admiring the calm, clear night. It was peaceful and beautiful.

Few minutes later...

She woke up after hearing the growling of the dragons, "What the...?"

She runs to the stables and sees the dragons are acting up; as if they could sense something bad was happening.

"What's the problem?" she asks them.

Two people from the side of the stable, she rushes to the side and hides behind a corner. She gazes over and sees them holding a bag that was wriggling around.

The guys shout, "Keep calm in there! Soon, you'll see your new home!"

The other laughs, "Yeah, you're going to love it there."

He tosses the bag inside the back end of a carrier and closes the door.

"Hey!" she yells as the man looks back.

He runs, "We've gotta get out of here!"

"No!" She screams as she runs after them, but they already had a lead ahead of her. "Connor! Connor, help!"

She yells as she chases them, "CONNOR!"

She stops to catches her breath as she sees them running away. She mutters, "What did they take?"

She hears footsteps and sees Connor running to her and pants, "What's wrong?"

"Two people just stole something," she states and Connor's face pales after she said that.

"Connor, what's wrong?" she asks as fear took over her.

"Artha..." he quietly admits after a few seconds, "he's not in bed and not in the house."

She adds, "Nor the stables."

She covers her mouth, "You don't think they..."

He looks down and shakes looks back out, "We need to get him back! They took our son! But why!?"

Connor replies, "Beau. They were after Beau and Artha was just mistakingly taken."

She runs over to the stables and hops on Striker and runs over to Connor, "I'm going after them and you call the police."

"B-but," Connor starts, but Guinevere interjects, "There's no time for this. We have to do something or we'll lose them both forever."

He grumbles and nods, "Fine, just be careful."

She nods and then she and Striker went after the two crooks.

* * *

Read &amp; Review


	3. Release the Panic

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm struggling right now to write stories.

* * *

Ch. 3 Release the Panic

The two men were laughing joyously, as if they had won the lottery.

"I can't believe it," one smiles, "that was so easy. Like taking candy from a baby."

The other remarks, "Yeah, Word is going to be so proud of us. We'll be set for life."

_Meanwhile..._

Beau and Artha were trying to get out of the sack.

Artha states, "Come on Beau, we need to work together."

Beau growls in agreement to what Artha had said. Artha tries to shake around and cause the bag to move a little just when Beau's extends his claws and causes a hole in the bag. Both pull the tattered remains of the bag off of them and Artha smiles down at Beau. "Good job boy."

They feel the carrier turn and Beau and Artha fall on top of one another.

"Ow," Artha states as he rubs his cheek from colliding into Beau's head.

"I guess we still need more work as a team," he comments as Beau nods.

They go back to the opposite side of the carrier, but couldn't open the door.

Artha says annoyed, "It's no use. We can't open the door."

He looks to Beau and Artha could see the same look in Beau's face that he was feeling; so he did the best thing he could do. He starts hitting the door, crying and screaming for help as Beau scratches the door and growls. Both were waiting for a miracle to happen.

_During that moment..._

Guinevere and Striker lost sight of the two crooks and their carrier.

Guinevere was adamant; she was going to find her son and Beau no matter the cost. "Come on Striker," she states, "we have to find them."

Striker growls in agreement as she sniffs the air, hoping to find a scent trailer of the carrier. She finds something, it is faint; though, but still there. She growls in excitement and Guinevere asks, "You found something girl?"

She nods and she smiles, "Good, follow that scent. It may lead us to the trailer then."

She runs after the scent rapidly. _'Hang in there Beau and Artha,'_ Guinevere mentally says to herself, _'we're coming. We'll be there soon.'_

_Back inside the carrier..._

Artha was sitting with his back against the wall; face in his knees as he cries some more with Beau laying beside him. Beau places his maw near Artha's cheek and licks him. Artha ignores the lick so Beau does it a few more times and Artha couldn't take it anymore. He looks at Beau and gives him a tense glare which makes Beau back off with his tail between his legs while whimpering sadly.

"Oh Beau," Artha speaks after seeing how he hurt Beau, "I'm sorry."

Artha goes over to Beau slowly, but Beau kept retreating from him. "Beau, I..." Artha closed his mouth as he sees Beau is still scared of him.

"I'm sorry," he said with saddened eyes as he sits back against the wall, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Beau gradually inches toward Artha and places his head on Artha's lap. Artha looks down and gently pets Beau. "What are we gonna do boy?" he asks Beau. "Beau, do you have any ideas?"

Beau releases a small sad growl and Artha guesses it was a no. After a few seconds, Artha gets an idea and whispers it into Beau's ear. After he finishes, Beau looks up to Artha and happily licks his face.

"I guess that means you in too?" Artha laughs.

_Back with the crooks..._

"How much longer?" one whines as they venture down a dark alleyway.

"Quit complaining," the other comments, "don't you want to become rich?"

The other nods and he hollers, "Then quit whining!"

He adds, "Besides, we're almost there anyway."

They halt their dragons, both jump off them and go to the carrier. The leader orders the other, "You stay here and be lookout while I grab the bag and then we wait for the dealer."

The other nods as he does his job as lookout. The leader then opens the door and is mag-blasted back as Beau and Artha jump out of the carrier. "Whoa," the stunned leader states as he sits up, "Ow."

He looks at Artha and Beau then screams, "Rob, you idiot! You told me you nabbed the dragon!"

Rob runs in screaming, "I did George! I did. I did nabbed the drag-...oh."

He sees young Artha with the dragon and adds, "Oops."

George goes onto his feet, "Oops? Oops! How did you forget to mention you took a kid too!"

Rob comments, "In my defense, I couldn't see well and we were in a hurry."

George growls, "Just grab them!"

"Uh oh boy," Artha speaks as he jumps onto Beau back, "Beau, run!"

Rob tries to jump on top of them, but Beau out maneuvers him and runs pass him.

George shouts, "You dope!"

He jumps to his feet and runs over to his dragon with Rob in tow.

Artha screams, "Come Beau, run! Run! Keep moving!"

He looks behind them and sees them hot of their tail, "They're coming!"

Beau tries to lose them through the garbage and trash lying around, but it seems that no matter how hard he tried to lose them; they kept chasing after them. Beau took a quick turn and immediately stops as the turn he took was a dead end. Both Artha and Beau look back and see Rob and George entering through the only way out. Beau growls defensively as they approached.

George states calmly, "Kid, how about you hand over that dragon and we can get you some candy in return."

Artha comments, "How about no way."

He jumps off Beau and stands in front of him, "You have to go through me to get Beau."

Both Rob and George laugh with their dragons at Artha's threat.

"That was a good one kid," Rob speaks, "but we need that dragon to have our dreams come true."

George adds, "And no little pest is going to stop us!"

George brings out his dragon and Artha and Beau see the green gear on it. Artha closes his eyes as he waits for the gear to activate, but nothing happens; except a loud roar followed by a woman's voice. "Leave my family alone!"

He and Beau immediately look up and see Artha's mom and Striker there. They jump down and land in front of Artha and Beau. Striker growling at the two dragons while Guinevere extends her staff and prepares to fight them.

She orders them, "You two are going to retreat back to the rat hole you came out of and never bother my family again, got it. Unless, you want to deal with my dragon and myself personally."

Striker roars concurring with her rider.

However, the two men and dragons seem unimpressed by their threats and merely laugh at them.

"Oh, that's a good one girly." George comments, "I haven't had a good laugh in a while."

Rob replies, "All we want is the dragon, missy. That's it."

"Didn't you hear me," Guinevere states seriously, "you're not getting him."

"Why you!" George screams as he charges at them.

Artha screams, "Mom, look out!"

Striker whips her tail at George and he flies into the ground, skidding over to Rob as he sits up and angrily orders. "Chrome!"

His dragon roars as it ready to attack Striker; he fires his mag-blast at her, but she quickly does the same and both are at a stalemate.

Rob adds, "Digger, help him out!"

His dragon nods as he fires his mag-blast along with Chrome's, it was starting to push Striker back and Guinevere bites her lip nervously as she stands before Artha and Beau.

George smiles as he jumps to his feet and nods to Rob, who understands as they run pass the three dragons.

Guinevere starts spinning her staff as she speaks to Artha, "Artha, you take Beau and the two of you get out of here."

Artha shakes his head, "No, I'm not leaving you here alone mom. You need help."

She retorts, "Artha, please go and take Beau and run away from here."

Artha counters, "But what about you mom?"

"I'll be fine," she states as she turns to face him, "now go!"

Artha stands still and Guinevere comments, "I'm your mother and I know what's right for you!"

She charges at the two of them as she pins them to a wall, "Run Artha! Run now! Get out of here!"

Artha starts to tear up as he nods and jumps on Beau. They run away as he screams, "I'll be back as soon as I get some help mom. Don't worry."

She fights them off as hard as she can, but was soon overpowered by their trickery. As Rob was fighting her, George went to his dragon and makes it take aim at her with green trapping gear while Rob's dragon was against Striker. He orders, "Fire!"

Guinevere turns while Rob runs away and sees the net coming straight at her, _'There is not enough time for me to avoid it.'_

They knew for certain that there was no way she could escape. Within seconds, she was pinned to the wall, completely defenseless. Rob and George walk over to her as their dragons push Striker down to the ground.

George asks, "Now you can come peacefully with us or not, your choice?"

Rob gestures by punching his fist as George states, "Do we understand one another?"

Striker roars mightily as Guinevere states, "I guess you already know my answer."

She adds as she tries to shimmy out of the wires.

Robs laughs, "You won't be able to get out that easily."

_Meanwhile..._

Artha and Beau were still on the run, but Artha looks back and shouts. "Beau, stop!"

Beau listens and Artha jumps off him as he comments, "We need to help them."

Beau growls and Artha replies, "Beau, I know my mom told us to run away. But, we've been running around and haven't found a single person."

Beau looks front to the path that lies ahead of them and then back to Artha, knowing Artha might be right about that. But, Beau also knows that the two of them are no match for fully grown adults and dragons.

Artha can sense Beau's hesitation, "Don't worry boy, I got a plan."

He whispers the idea to Beau as Beau closely listens.

_Back with Guinevere and Striker..._

George paces around Guinevere while Chrome and Digger held down Striker and Rob was being look out.

"Where is the gold dragon?" he asks seriously. However, Guinevere remain silent; only glaring back at him was her response.

"You can make this much more easier on yourself if you just answer my questions," he angrily adds.

But, still she remain with her adamant silence.

"That's it!" George yells as he takes out his energy whip and lashes her; it lands on her shoulder and she looks at the confusing thing. He smiles as he pushes a button and it starts to drain her energy.

She bites her lip so she wouldn't scream from the pain of the device; it felt as if her own life force was being drained away.

George stops whip's absorption by releasing the button and demands, "Tell me where that dragon is!"

She replies sarcastically, "Or what? You going to whip me again. By the way, you need some practice in your bad cop persona."

He sneers as he turns on the whip and starts draining even more energy from her.

He stops and she comments, "Is that the best you got?"

He grunts as he pushes the button and the whip drain more of her energy as Guinevere screams in pain.

He stops after a few minutes and she breaths heavily, "Okay, I've had enough."

"So, you are going to tell us where the dragon is?" Rob asks hopefully.

"As if," she replies.

"Do you have a death wish?" George growls at her.

"You're not man enough to do that," she counters seriously. "If you were, you would've done it by now."

"Oh, that's it!" George screams as he was grabbing his mag-staff. "Just because you're a woman, doesn't mean I won't go easy on you!"

"George, man," Rob comments as he steps in front of him, "listen, I don't think we're going to get anything out of her."

He adds, "We don't have to get so aggressive with her."

"Fine," George replies as he places his staff down and hands the whip over to Rob, "then you go interrogate her."

Rob asks nicely, "Listen here, missy, we just want to know where that little dragon is. So why not help us? If we find that dragon, we'll find the kid too."

He adds, "We're in a pretty nasty neighborhood here and I hate to think what might happened to such a nice kid and a little dragon out there."

Her countenance changes from adamant and unyielding determination to worry as Rob brought up her son.

George begins to smirk as he sees Guinevere's face change, thinking they were going to get the information they needed. But she quickly spats, "My son will be fine! The dragon and him will be safe away from people like you!"

George pulls another energy whip and struck her and she flinches at the force of impact, but still remains unswayed as she looks at them disregarding the notice that her energy was being drain again.

Rob asks as he prepares to turn on the draining effect on the whip, "I'll ask you again: Where is the gold dragon?"

Guinevere yells at them both, "I'll never tell you! I'll never tell you where the gold dragon is. You can keep draining my energy all night long, and I still won't tell you. If I die, at least they'll be safe by then!"

They were dumbstruck be the conviction in her voice; she was ready to give her own life for the dragon and her son. George looks closely at her eyes and saw no uncertainty present in her gaze.

"Do you think she's bluffing?" Rob asks as he faces George. "Well, do you think she means it?"

George remains adamant and turns to Rob, "Rob, grab Digger and Chrome. We're taking both her and her dragon."

He nods as he listens to George's orders.

"Not so fast!" they hear a kid's voice scream and turn to see Artha and Beau again as they were on a dumpster.

"Artha! Artha, what are you doing!" Guinevere's yells as she tries to thrash out of the bindings around her.

Artha replies as he points to his mother, "Saving you!"

George orders Rob to nab the kid and the dragon as he tries moving Guinevere and Striker into the carrier.

Rob nods as he goes after the kid. "Hey, little boy, don't you think you're too young to play dragon racer?"

"I'm here to save my mom!" Artha yells.

He hops onto Beau's back and orders, "Go!"

They jump off the dumpster and Rob tries to grab his green trapping gear remote; however, Beau was already over the dragon and delivers a hard kick to his face. All three of them went to the ground with Rob, hitting his back against the dirt and creating a massive dust cloud. It was clear that Rob was unconscious from the hit and his dragon runs around confused without its rider; decides to hit an old gas drum with its tail.

Beau and Artha face George as he mutters, "Useless fool."

He brings out his staff at them, "I'm gonna take your dragon and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Artha screams seriously, "I liked to see you try!"

Beau and Artha charge in for a low sweep attack with Beau's tail, but it was blocked by George's staff and he pushes them back as they avoid George's whip. Beau and Artha go to the other side and try to attack him again. Beau and Artha jump onto his dragon and attack George, but George also manages to deflect the attack. He attacks wildly and aggressively by swinging his staff around at them. But Beau dodges three strikes and then moves forward for the attack and head butts him straight in the face. The attack sends him falling back and off his dragon.

Artha runs to Guinevere as Beau growls at the downed George.

"Mom," Artha smiles as he tries to pull off the rope encasing his mom's body.

Guinevere comments, "Artha, forget about me. You shouldn't have came back here."

"No mom," Artha protests as he struggles to break the rope.

"Hey kid," Artha turns and was shocked seeing Beau being grabbed by his neck by Rob, "thanks for making our job all the easier."

George grabs Artha by the back of his shirt, "Hey, let me go! Let me go!"

George barks, "You're so lucky you're a little kid! I would've hurt you a lot more than this!"

He tosses him onto the floor as he hits his head against the wall.

"ARTHA!" Guinevere yells as she runs over to her son and looks back to them, "What did you do to him!"

Then she sways until collapses into the wall.

George comments, "Rob, grab them. They know us and seen our faces, we can't have any loose ends."

She forces herself to stand and protests with protecting Artha, "You're not going to lay a finger on him."

"You're not in any position to make threats, so stay quiet!" George snaps as he fires another trap at her. Rob and the dragons were astonished as she was knocked back against the wall.

"Hey!" a voice screams as a dragon headbutts into Chrome and Digger as the person tackles down both George and Rob and the person catches Beau safely. The person sets Beau down as he rushes over to Artha and nudges him while whining.

Connor pulls out his staff and puts his weight on top of both Rob and George as he threatens them, "Come near my family again and I swear, the end result will be different next time around."

Connor was busy with the two of them; he shouts. "Snow, help Guinevere and Artha."

The dragon nods as he mags them other to himself. Beau runs over to Striker and starts biting on the ropes constricting her, until the ropes break. Striker slowly stands as she walks over to Snow with Beau by her side. Connor smiles as he turns and gives Rob and George an angry glare. He gets off them and orders them, "Leave now."

Rob slowly stands up and orders his dragon to attack them. Connor deflects the mag-blast of Rob's dragon; however, the blast hits the gas drum and _BOOM!_

The explosion sent them flying in different directions. Connor woke up with Artha in his arms, still unconscious.

Connor looks around the small alleyway, fire blazing around them and he immediately looks for the two men and their dragons; however, they were already gone.

Then he looks around and notices someone isn't here with them, "Guinevere?! Guinevere!"

He hears a small cry and turns around, seeing Snow carrying Beau by the neck.

Connor orders, "Snow! Mag Artha and I!"

Snow nods as he sends an electrical beam at Connor as he pulls Connor towards him and onto his back.

They go through a destroyed building and Connor looks around for Guinevere, but sees nothing. Not even Striker; then it comes to him.

He orders, "Snow, look after Beau and Artha while I find Striker and Guinevere."

Connor runs back into the fire, his weak eyes flinching from the burning hot flames while he was choking on the smell of thick smoke. He kept looking and searching for Guinevere.

"Guinevere! Striker! Where are you! Guinevere! Striker!" he screamed from the top of his lungs

He hears a pained growl and looks around for the origin of the sound, but smoke and burning metal and debris were in his way. "Striker! Striker, where are you!"

"Striker!" was all Connor said as he hears a low metal groaning sound. Before he could do anything, he was pushed out of the way just in time as the giant piece of metal fell. Then, he realized what had just happened and ran to the spot where he was pushed. He sees Striker collapsed beside the metal piece, but not injured.

"Striker," he softly speaks as he rushes to her, "Striker, you're going to be okay."

She mewls softly as she forces herself to stand and mags Guinevere's unconscious body to them. Striker softly places it on the ground and then Connor quickly tears off the rope that was around her and tries to help her wake up. Tears form in his eyes as he sees his dear wife, laying there almost like she was...

"No," he said as he lifted her body and rested it on his chest. "Guinevere! Guinevere, speak to me please!" he yelled with tears streaming down his face.

He drops his head to her mouth and quickly speaks, "She's barely breathing."

He looks to Striker, "Striker, I know you're hurt. But please help me save her."

Striker nods as Connor carries Guinevere's body onto her backside and they rode out quickly through the fiery alleyway.

Once they get out of the burning alleyway, Connor commands Snow. "Snow, follow Striker. We need to get to the nearest hospital."

Snow nods as he looks at Striker, panting away but still ready to help. So they run off together to locate the nearest hospital.

_Minutes later..._

They manage to find a hospital and have Guinevere in the ICU, Connor was looking at her through the window with a grimace that spelled pure dread.

The doctor walks out of her room and Connor asks, "Is she okay?"

The doctor states, "For the time being, yes. But..."

"But what?" Connor asks, dread in his tone of voice.

"She suffered some major bleeding and we're doing everything we can in our power to stop it, but it doesn't look good. She might not make it pass the night," the doctor sadly admits.

"What?" Connor asks in disbelief.

"You may speak with her," the doctor added as he places a hand on Connor's shoulder and walks away.

Connor quickly goes into the room as he tries to not be so heartbroken inside.

"Hey," Guinevere weakly speaks to her husband.

"Hey Guinevere," he speaks sadly, "how you feeling?"

She jokes, "Like a million dracles."

He comments with a light sad laugh, "You still have it in you."

She smiles, "Of course, that is why you married me. You loved that about me."

He nods, "Uh huh."

Her smile fades, "I'm not going to make it am I?"

Connor doesn't respond and she can read his face that it's true.

"I need to see Artha," she begs him. "Connor let me see him one more time."

He nods as he walks out of the room.

_Few minutes later..._

"Mommy!" Artha happily screams as he runs into the room. "Mommy, I can't wait for you to come back home."

"Artha," he turns to face his dad, "Mommy has something she'd liked to tell you."

Artha goes back to his mom, "What is it mom?"

Guinevere smiles, "I need you to be a big strong boy for your little brother, okay?"

Artha looks at Guinevere's face, as tears start to form on her eyes.

"What are you talking about," Artha speaks as he feels tries prickling his eyes. "You're coming home with us."

Guinevere rubs Artha's face, "Oh my boy..."

Artha speaks bordering on crying, voice cracks, "Uh huh, yes what is it?"

"Take care of Lance and your father," she adds.

He sniffs, "I know, but everything's gonna be fine OK, okay?"

"Of course is it, baby." She forced a smile. "But I want you to know a secret."

She wipes away a stray tear from Artha's face, "Every person has a unique gift or talent that they are meant to share with the world. That is why you are on this planet…because you have something to offer that makes everyone better. Let your light shine today and everyday. Because without your light, the world would be dark. Remember what your father has always told you."

Artha nods, "Re-release the dragon."

She smiles, "That's it. Good."

"Be strong, Mom. I know you could do it," he said, shaking with fear.

"We can't always live forever…"

"Don't say that!" he cried.

"Artha, listen to me!"

"No! I won't!"

"Artha, please!" she begs him as he looks at her.

"But…" he stops as he sees that look from his mom.

"Listen to me. All my years, I've been wanting to see my young children grow and now here you are… I know you'll be special. I can feel it. "

"Please don't go…" he begged.

"Remember what I told you all right, I want you to take care of our family," she began her instructions.

"But…I…I…," he stuttered.

"Cause the time will come when I will leave…"

"No!" he shakes his head as he cries out, "You're not going anywhere! You're staying here with us!"

"My time is now, Artha, and maybe one day we will see each other again." She kisses his forehead, almost as guaranteeing her promise to him.

"Mom, please… I love you!" He cries out.

"I love you too…" were her last words as she laid.

"Mom, Mom! MOM!" Artha screams as Connor embraces him in a hug and the doctor's come into the room, trying to save her.

Artha extended a shaky hand at his mom, but retracted it. The scene kept running and rewinding in his head. He couldn't take it anymore; he felt like puking just by the thought of it. From what he saw was his mother dead because she was protecting him and Beau. He tried over and over again, but it didn't make sense to him. _'How could the dragons have failed at protecting her? Why didn't she survive?'_

He grabs his father's sleeve and pushes his face into it and screams as loud as he could. Tears after tears flooding as Connor tries to calm him down, but try as he may, it wasn't possible. He started kicking and hitting his father in his tantrum as he kept crying.

"Artha, Artha! It's okay," Connor cries as he tries to calm his son, "It's okay. As long as I'm here, you have nothing to worry about."

Artha looks down and sees the huge wet mark he made on his father's clothes and then up to see that same pained expression on his father's face that he was feeling. He runs out of the room and continues crying in a corner as he hugs his knees. For now, he was thinking back at all the good times he spent with his mother, all the conversations, everything. He couldn't believe his whole life will drastically change. What was going to happen next? Everything was so wrong at the wrong time. But, why right now? All he knew was he hated dragons now and forever. He'll never trust a dragon again.

_Meanwhile..._

"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS!" Word Paynn yells at Rob and George as he slams his fists onto the desk, sending the various objects atop it littering across its surface.

"I asked you to do one thing for me! One simple thing! And can you do that? You are a disgrace! Get out of my sight!"

"But Lord Paynn, the dragon was –" Rob begins, but Word cut him off as he yells."GET OUT!"

George protests, "What about the deal?!"

"The deal was you were going to deliver me the dragon," Word sneers, "do I have it. NO!"

"NOW GET OUT!" he yells once more as he snatches a vase from his desk and hurls it towards them. Both Rob and George duck in time to avoid being hit and losing their heads and then they flee from Word's angry-lusted wrath.

The two men were laughing joyously, as if they had won the lottery.

"I can't believe it," one smiles, "that was easy. Like taking candy from a baby."

The other remarks, "Yeah, Word is going to be so proud of us. We'll be set for life."

_Meanwhile..._

Beau and Artha were trying to get out of the sack.

Artha states, "Come on Beau, we need to work together."

Beau growls in agreement to what Artha had said. Artha tries to shake around and cause the bag to move a little just when Beau's extends his claws and causes a hole in the bag. Both pull the tattered remains of the bag off of them and Artha smiles down at Beau. "Good job boy."

They feel the carrier turn and Beau and Artha fall on top of one another.

"Ow," Artha states as he rubs his cheek from colliding into Beau's head.

"I guess we still need more work as a team," he comments as Beau nods.

They go back to the opposite side of the carrier, but couldn't open the door.

Artha says annoyed, "It's no use. We can't open the door."

He looks to Beau and Artha could see the same look in Beau's face that he was feeling; so he did the best thing he could do. He starts hitting the door, crying and screaming for help as Beau scratches the door and growls. Both were waiting for a miracle to happen.

_During that moment..._

Guinevere and Striker lost sight of the two crooks and their carrier.

Guinevere was adamant; she was going to find her son and Beau no matter the cost. "Come on Striker," she states, "we have to find them."

Striker growls in agreement as she sniffs the air, hoping to find a scent trailer of the carrier. She finds something, it is faint; though, but still there. She growls in excitement and Guinevere asks, "You found something girl?"

He nods and she smiles, "Good, follow that scent trailer then."

_'Hang in there Beau and Artha,'_ Guinevere mentally says to herself, _'we're coming. We'll be there soon.'_

_Back inside the carrier..._

Artha was sitting with his back against the wall; face in his knees as he cries some more with Beau laying beside him. Beau places his maw near Artha's cheek and licks him. Artha ignores the lick so Beau does it a few more times and Artha couldn't take it anymore. He looks at Beau and gives him a tense glare which makes Beau back off with his tail between his legs while whimpering sadly.

"Oh Beau," Artha speaks after seeing how he hurt Beau, "I'm sorry."

Artha goes over to Beau slowly, but Beau kept retreating from him. "Beau, I..." Artha closed his mouth as he sees Beau is still scared of him. "I'm sorry."

Beau gradually inches toward Artha and places his head on Artha's lap. Artha looks down and gently pets Beau. "What are we gonna do?" he asks Beau. "Beau, do you have any idea?"

Beau releases a small sad growl and Artha guesses it was a no. Artha gets an idea and whispers it into Beau's ear. After he finishes, Beau looks up to Artha and happily licks his face.

"I guess that means you in too?" Artha laughs.

_Back with the crooks..._

"How much longer?" one whines as they venture down a dark alleyway.

"Quit complaining," the other comments, "don't you want to become rich?"

The other nods and he orders, "Then quit whining!"

He adds, "Besides, we're almost there anyway."

They halt their dragons, both jump off them and go to the carrier. The leader orders the other, "You stay here and be lookout while I grab the bag and then we wait for the dealer."

The other nods as he does his job as lookout. The leader then opens the door and is mag-blasted back as Beau and Artha jump out of the carrier. "Whoa," the stunned leader states as he sits up, "Ow."

He looks at Artha and Beau then screams, "Rob, you idiot! You told me you nabbed the dragon!"

Rob runs in screaming, "I did George! I did. I did nabbed the...oh."

He sees young Artha with the dragon and adds, "Oops."

George goes onto his feet, "Oops? Oops! How did you forget to mention you took a kid too!"

Rob comments, "In my defense, I couldn't see well and we were in a hurry."

George growls, "Just grab them!"

"Uh oh boy," Artha speaks as he jumps onto Beau back, "Beau, run!"

Rob tries to jump on top of them, but Beau out maneuvers him and runs pass him.

George shouts, "You dope!"

He jumps to his feet and runs over to his dragon with Rob in tow.

Artha screams, "Come Beau, run! Run! Keep moving!"

He looks behind them and sees them hot of their tail, "They're coming!"

Beau tries to lose them through the garbage and trash lying around, but it seems that no matter how hard he tried to lose them; they kept chasing after them. Beau took a quick turn and immediately stops as the turn he took was a dead end. Both Artha and Beau look back and see Rob and George entering through the only way out. Beau growls defensively as they approached.

George states calmly, "Kid, how about you hand over that dragon and we can get you some candy in return."

Artha comments, "How about no."

He jumps off Beau and stands in front of him, "You have to go through me to get Beau."

Both Rob and George laugh with their dragons at Artha's threat.

"That was a good laugh kid," Rob speaks, "but we need that dragon to have our dreams come true."

George adds, "And no little pest is going to stop us!"

George brings out his dragon and Artha and Beau see the green gear on it. Artha closes his eyes as he waits for the gear to activate, but nothing happens; except a loud roar followed by a woman's voice. "Leave my family alone!"

He and Beau immediately look up and see Artha's mom and Striker there. They jump down and land in front of Artha and Beau. Striker growling at the two dragons while Guinevere extends her staff.

She orders them, "You two are going to retreat back to the rat hole you came out of and never bother my family again, got it. Unless, you want to deal with my dragon and myself personally."

Striker roars concurring with her rider.

However, the two men and dragons seem unimpressed by their threats and merely laugh at them.

"Oh, that's a good one girly." George comments, "I haven't had a good laugh in a while."

Rob replies, "All we want is the dragon, missy. That's it."

"Didn't you hear me," Guinevere states seriously, "you're not getting him."

"Why you!" George screams as he charges at them.

Artha screams, "Mom look out!"

Striker whips her tail at George and he flies into the ground, skidding over to Rob as he sits up and angrily orders. "Chrome!"

His dragon roars as it ready to attack Striker; he fires his mag-blast at her, but she quickly does the same and both are at a stalemate.

Rob adds, "Digger, help him out!"

His dragon nods as he fires his mag-blast along with Chrome's, it was starting to push Striker back and Guinevere bites her lip nervously as she stands before Artha and Beau.

George smiles as she jumps to his feet and nods to Rob, who understands as they run pass the three dragons.

Guinevere starts spinning her staff as she speaks to Artha, "Artha, you take Beau and the two of you get out of here."

Artha shakes his head, "No, I'm not leaving you here alone mom. You need help."

She retorts, "Artha, please go and take Beau and run away from here."

Artha counters, "But what about you mom?"

"I'll be fine," she states as she turns to face him, "now go!"

Artha stands still and Guinevere comments, "I'm your mother and I know what's right for you!"

She charges at the two of them as she pins them to a wall, "Run Artha!"

Artha starts to tear up as he nods and jumps on Beau. They run away as he screams, "I'll be back as soon as I get some help mom. Don't worry."

She fights them off as hard as she can, but was soon overpowered by their trickery. As Rob was fighting her, George went to his dragon and makes it take aim at her with green trapping gear while Rob's dragon was against Striker. He orders, "Fire!"

Guinevere turns while Rob runs away and sees the net coming straight at her, _'There is not enough time for me to avoid it.'_

They knew for certain that there was no way she could escape. Within seconds, she was pinned to the wall, completely defenseless. Rob and George walk over to her as their dragons push Striker down to the ground.

George asks, "Now you can come peacefully with us or not, your choice?"

Rob gestures by punching his fist as George states, "Do we understand one another?"

Striker roars mightily as Guinevere states, "I guess you already know my answer."

She adds as she tries to shimmy out of the wires.

Robs laughs, "You won't be able to get out that easily."

_Meanwhile..._

Artha and Beau were still on the run, but Artha looks back and shouts. "Beau, stop!"

Beau listens and Artha jumps off him as he comments, "We need to help them."

Beau growls and Artha replies, "Beau, I know my mom told us to run away. But, we've been running around and haven't found a single person."

Beau looks front to the path that lies ahead of them and then back to Artha, knowing Artha might be right that. But, Beau also knows that the two of them are no match for fully grown adults and dragons.

Artha can sense Beau's hesitation, "Don't worry boy, I got a plan."

He whispers the idea to Beau as Beau closely listens.

_Back with Guinevere and Striker..._

George paces around Guinevere while Chrome and Digger held down Striker and Rob was being look out.

"Where is the gold dragon?" he asks seriously. However, Guinevere remain silent; only glaring back at him was her response.

"You can make this much more easier on yourself if you just answer my questions," he angrily adds.

But, still she remain with her adamant silence.

"That's it!" George yells as he takes out his energy whip and lashes her; it lands on her shoulder and she looks at the confusing thing. He smiles as he pushes a button and it starts to drain her energy.

She bites her lip so she wouldn't scream from the pain of the device; it felt as if her own life force was being drained away.

George stops whip's absorption by releasing the button and demands, "Tell me where that dragon is!"

She replies sarcastically, "Or what? You going to whip me again. By the way, you need some practice in your bad cop persona."

He sneers as he turns on the whip and starts draining even more energy from her.

He stops and she comments, "Is that the best you got?"

He grunts as he pushes the button and the whip drain more of her energy as Guinevere screams in pain.

He stops after a few minutes and she breaths heavily, "Okay, I've had enough."

"So, you are going to tell us where the dragon is?" Rob asks hopefully.

"As if," she replies.

"Do you have a death wish?" George growls at her.

"You're not man enough to do that," she counters seriously. "If you were, you would've done it by now."

"Oh, that's it!" George screams as he was grabbing his mag-staff. "Just because you're a woman, doesn't mean I won't go easy on you!"

"George, man," Rob comments as he steps in front of him, "listen, I don't think we're going to get anything out of her."

He adds, "We don't have to get so aggressive with her."

"Fine," George replies as he places his staff down and hands the whip over to Rob, "then you go interrogate her."

Rob asks nicely, "Listen here, missy, we just want to know where that little dragon is. So why not help us? If we find that dragon, we'll find the kid too."

He adds, "We're in a pretty nasty neighborhood here and I hate to think what might happened to such a nice kid and a little dragon out there."

Her countenance changes from adamant and unyielding determination to worry as Rob brought up her son.

George begins to smirk as he sees Guinevere's face change, thinking they were going to get the information they needed. But she quickly spats, "My son will be fine! The dragon and him will be safe away from people like you!"

George pulls another energy whip and struck her and she flinches at the force of impact, but still remains unswayed as she looks at them disregarding the notice that her energy was being drain again.

Rob asks as he prepares to turn on the draining effect on the whip, "I'll ask you again: Where is the gold dragon?"

Guinevere yells at them both, "I'll never tell you! I'll never tell you where the gold dragon is. You can keep draining my energy all night long, and I still won't tell you. If I die, at least they'll be safe by then!"

They were dumbstruck be the conviction in her voice; she was ready to give her own life for the dragon and her son. George looks closely at her eyes and saw no uncertainty present in her gaze.

"Do you think she's bluffing?" Rob asks as he faces George. "Well, do you think she means it?"

George remains adamant and turns to Rob, "Rob, grab Digger and Chrome. We're taking both her and her dragon."

He nods as he listens to George's orders.

"Not so fast!" they hear a kid's voice scream and turn to see Artha and Beau again as they were on a dumpster.

"Artha! Artha, what are you doing!" Guinevere's yells as she tries to thrash out of the bindings around her.

Artha replies, "Saving you!"

George orders Rob to nab the kid and the dragon as he tries moving Guinevere and Striker into the carrier.

Rob nods as he goes after the kid. "Hey, little boy, don't you think you're too young to play dragon racer?"

"I'm here to save my mom!" Artha yells.

He hops onto Beau's back and orders, "Go!"

They jump off the dumpster and Rob tries to grab his green trapping gear remote; however, Beau was already over the dragon and delivers a hard kick to his face. All three of them went to the ground with Rob, hitting his back against the dirt and creating a massive dust cloud. It was clear that Rob was unconscious from the hit and his dragon runs around confused without its rider; decides to hit an old gas drum with its tail.

Beau and Artha face George as he mutters, "Useless fool."

He brings out his staff at them, "I'm gonna take your dragon and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Artha screams seriously, "I liked to see you try!"

Beau and Artha charge in for a low sweep attack with Beau's tail, but it was blocked by George's staff and he pushes them back as they avoid George's whip. Beau and Artha go to the other side and try to attack him again. Beau and Artha jump onto his dragon and attack George, but George also manages to deflect the attack. He attacks wildly and aggressively by swinging his staff around at them. But Beau dodges three strikes and then moves forward for the attack and head butts him straight in the face. The attack sends him falling back and off his dragon.

Artha runs to Guinevere as Beau growls at the downed George.

"Mom," Artha smiles as he tries to pull off the rope encasing his mom's body.

Guinevere comments, "Artha, forget about me. You shouldn't have came back here."

"No mom," Artha protests as he struggles to break the rope.

"Hey kid," Artha turns and was shocked seeing Beau being grabbed by his neck by Rob, "thanks for making our job all the easier."

George grabs Artha by the back of his shirt, "Hey, let me go! Let me go!"

George barks, "You're so lucky you're a little kid! I would've hurt you a lot more than this!"

He tosses him onto the floor as he hits his head against the wall.

"ARTHA!" Guinevere yells as she runs over to her son and looks back to them, "What did you do to him!"

Then she sways until collapses into the wall.

George comments, "Rob, grab them. They know us and seen our faces, we can't have any loose ends."

She forces herself to stand and protests with protecting Artha, "You're not going to lay a finger on him."

"You're not in any position to make threats, so stay quiet!" George snaps as he fires another trap at her. Rob and the dragons were astonished as she was knocked back against the wall.

"Hey!" a voice screams as a dragon headbutts into Chrome and Digger as the person tackles down both George and Rob and the person catches Beau safely. The person sets Beau down as he rushes over to Artha and nudges him while whining.

Connor pulls out his staff and puts his weight on top of both Rob and George as he threatens them, "Come near my family again and I swear, the end result will be different next time around."

Connor was busy with the two of them; he shouts. "Snow, help Guinevere and Artha."

The dragon nods as he mags them other to himself. Beau runs over to Striker and starts biting on the ropes constricting her, until the ropes break. Striker slowly stands as she walks over to Snow with Beau by her side. Connor smiles as he turns and gives Rob and George an angry glare. He gets off them and orders them, "Leave now."

Rob slowly stands up and orders his dragon to attack them. Connor deflects the mag-blast of Rob's dragon; however, the blast hits the gas drum and _BOOM!_

The explosion sent them flying in different directions. Connor woke up with Artha in his arms, still unconscious.

Connor looks around the small alleyway, fire blazing around them and he immediately looks for the two men and their dragons; however, they were already gone.

Then he looks around and notices someone isn't here with them, "Guinevere?! Guinevere!"

He hears a small cry and turns around, seeing Snow carrying Beau by the neck.

Connor orders, "Snow! Mag Artha and I!"

Snow nods as he sends an electrical beam at Connor as he pulls Connor towards him and onto his back.

They go through a destroyed building and Connor looks around for Guinevere, but sees nothing. Not even Striker; then it comes to him.

He orders, "Snow, look after Beau and Artha while I find Striker and Guinevere."

Connor runs back into the fire, his weak eyes flinching from the burning hot flames while he was choking on the smell of thick smoke. He kept looking and searching for Guinevere.

"Guinevere! Striker! Where are you! Guinevere! Striker!" he screamed from the top of his lungs

He hears a pained growl and looks around for the origin of the sound, but smoke and burning metal and debris were in his way. "Striker! Striker, where are you!"

"Striker!" was all Connor said as he hears a low metal groaning sound. Before he could do anything, he was pushed out of the way just in time as the giant piece of metal fell. Then, he realized what had just happened and ran to the spot where he was pushed. He sees Striker collapsed beside the metal piece, but not injured.

"Striker," he softly speaks as he rushes to her, "Striker, you're going to be okay."

She mewls softly as she forces herself to stand and mags Guinevere's unconscious body to them. Striker softly places it on the ground and then Connor quickly tears off the rope that was around her and tries to help her wake up. Tears form in his eyes as he sees his dear wife, laying there almost like she was...

"No," he said as he lifted her body and rested it on his chest. "Guinevere! Guinevere, speak to me please!" he yelled with tears streaming down his face.

He drops his head to her mouth and quickly speaks, "She's barely breathing."

He looks to Striker, "Striker, I know you're hurt. But please help me save her."

Striker nods as Connor carries Guinevere's body onto her backside and they rode out quickly through the fiery alleyway.

Once they get out of the burning alleyway, Connor commands Snow. "Snow, follow Striker. We need to get to the nearest hospital."

Snow nods as he looks at Striker, panting away but still ready to help. So they run off together to locate the nearest hospital.

_Minutes later..._

They manage to find a hospital and have Guinevere in the ICU, Connor was looking at her through the window with a grimace that spelled pure dread.

The doctor walks out of her room and Connor asks, "Is she okay?"

The doctor states, "For the time being, yes. But..."

"But what?" Connor asks, dread in his tone of voice.

"She suffered some major bleeding and we're doing everything we can in our power to stop it, but it doesn't look good. She might not make it pass the night," the doctor sadly admits.

"What?" Connor asks in disbelief.

"You may speak with her," the doctor added as he places a hand on Connor's shoulder and walks away.

Connor quickly goes into the room as he tries to not be so heartbroken inside.

"Hey," Guinevere weakly speaks to her husband.

"Hey Guinevere," he speaks sadly, "how you feeling?"

She jokes, "Like a million dracles."

He comments with a light sad laugh, "You still have it in you."

She smiles, "Of course, that is why you married me. You loved that about me."

He nods, "Uh huh."

Her smile fades, "I'm not going to make it am I?"

Connor doesn't respond and she can read his face that it's true.

"I need to see Artha," she begs him. "Connor let me see him one more time."

He nods as he walks out of the room.

_Few minutes later..._

"Mommy!" Artha happily screams as he runs into the room. "Mommy, I can't wait for you to come back home."

"Artha," he turns to face his dad, "Mommy has something she'd liked to tell you."

Artha goes back to his mom, "What is it mom?"

Guinevere smiles, "I need you to be a big strong boy for your little brother, okay?"

Artha looks at Guinevere's face, as tears start to form on her eyes.

"What are you talking about," Artha speaks as he feels tries prickling his eyes. "You're coming home with us."

Guinevere rubs Artha's face, "Oh my boy..."

Artha speaks bordering on crying, voice cracks, "Uh huh, yes what is it?"

"Take care of Lance and your father," she adds.

He sniffs, "I know, but everything's gonna be fine OK, okay?"

"Of course is it, baby." She forced a smile. "But I want you to know a secret."

She wipes away a stray tear from Artha's face, "Every person has a unique gift or talent that they are meant to share with the world. That is why you are on this planet…because you have something to offer that makes everyone better. Let your light shine today and everyday. Because without your light, the world would be dark. Remember what your father has always told you."

Artha nods, "Re-release the dragon."

She smiles, "That's it. Good."

"Be strong, Mom. I know you could do it," he said, shaking with fear.

"We can't always live forever…"

"Don't say that!" he cried.

"Artha, listen to me!"

"No! I won't!"

"Artha, please!" she begs him as he looks at her.

"But…" he stops as he sees that look from his mom.

"Listen to me. All my years, I've been wanting to see my young children grow and now here you are… I know you'll be special. I can feel it. "

"Please don't go…" he begged.

"Remember what I told you all right, I want you to take care of our family," she began her instructions.

"But…I…I…," he stuttered.

"Cause the time will come when I will leave…"

"No!" he shakes his head as he cries out, "You're not going anywhere! You're staying here with us!"

"My time is now, Artha, and maybe one day we will see each other again." She kisses his forehead, almost as guaranteeing her promise to him.

"Mom, please… I love you!" He cries out.

"I love you too…" were her last words as she laid.

"Mom, Mom! MOM!" Artha screams as Connor embraces him in a hug and the doctor's come into the room, trying to save her.

Artha extended a shaky hand at his mom, but retracted it. The scene kept running and rewinding in his head. He couldn't take it anymore; he felt like puking just by the thought of it. From what he saw was his mother dead because she was protecting him and Beau. He tried over and over again, but it didn't make sense to him. _'How could the dragons have failed at protecting her? Why didn't she survive?'_

He grabs his father's sleeve and pushes his face into it and screams as loud as he could. Tears after tears flooding as Connor tries to calm him down, but try as he may, it wasn't possible. He started kicking and hitting his father in his tantrum as he kept crying.

"Artha, Artha! It's okay," Connor cries as he tries to calm his son, "It's okay. As long as I'm here, you have nothing to worry about."

Artha looks down and sees the huge wet mark he made on his father's clothes and then up to see that same pained expression on his father's face that he was feeling. He runs out of the room and continues crying in a corner as he hugs his knees. For now, he was thinking back at all the good times he spent with his mother, all the conversations, everything. He couldn't believe his whole life will drastically change. What was going to happen next? Everything was so wrong at the wrong time. But, why right now? All he knew was he hated dragons now and forever. He'll never trust a dragon again.

_Meanwhile..._

"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS!" Word Paynn yells at Rob and George as he slams his fists onto the desk, sending the various objects atop it littering across its surface.

"I asked you to do one thing for me! One simple thing! And can you do that? You are a disgrace! Get out of my sight!"

"But Lord Paynn, the dragon was –" Rob begins, but Word cut him off as he yells. "GET OUT!"

George protests, "What about the deal?!"

"The deal was you were going to deliver me the dragon," Word sneers, "do I have it. NO!"

"NOW GET OUT!" he yells once more as he snatches a vase from his desk and hurls it towards them. Both Rob and George duck in time to avoid being hit and losing their heads and then they flee from Word's angry-lusted wrath.


	4. Run & Hide

Ch. 4 Run &amp; Hide

_Present..._

"Losing my mom made me lose trust in dragons. I thought that my mom's dragon could actually save her, but I was wrong." Artha adds while he and Kitt were sitting. "We never did find out who those guys were or who they were working for."

Kitt comments as she rubs his arm, "Sorry about your mom, Artha. I didn't know."

He adds as she retracts her arm, "It's not your fault. It's just so hard to think about, you know."

He looks at her, "Every time I have that memory of her, my heart feels like it's breaking."

"It's hard to get over such a traumatic event such as that," she adds comforting him.

"I know," Artha replies.

Kitt asks, "What happened to her dragon?"

Artha answers, "My dad would take Striker out every day to her grave site and she would lay beside it, releasing a sad roar for a good few hours. Then a year later on the anniversary of my mom's death; we lost Striker. My dad took her to visit my mom's grave and he took his eyes off of her for a second, but when he tried to move her to go back home. She didn't respond to anything he was doing, but when my dad went up to her body; that's when he knew that she reunited with her master."

"Artha..." Kitt frowns and looks down, "sorry about..."

Artha waves his hand, "It's not your fault."

He smiles slightly, "Though after that, Beau would try anything to make me laugh or smile; however, all I did was push him away further from me. He really is a good friend."

Kitt responds, "Sure is."

She stands up and helps him to stand up, "Come on, let's see if Parm and Lance are finished with their chores."

"Definitely," he nods and they go look for them.

_Few minutes..._

The gang is gathered around and laughing about the good times.

Until Parmon states, "Yeah, but we need to think about getting some cash in so that way you can do well in the academy."

"Ooh! Oh! Oh! I have a pretty drac idea," Lance states as everyone looks at him.

Lance suggests, "Why don't we look for Stewardd?"

He adds, "He and his Keepers crew are very good at building effective new gear from spare parts and junk. All we need to do is find him, bring him here and give him all of our junk for him to fix and make new stuff."

Parmon laughs, "Oh Lance, that's... That's..."

He stops laughing, "Actually, not a bad idea."

Lance smiles, "Guess that means I outsmarted you, Parmon."

"Well I...," Parmon retorts, "You know there is a flaw with your plan? Where are we to find them, hmm?"

He adds, "If I'm not mistaken, but isn't the Keepers crew a secretive group. So how are we to locate them?"

Kitt replies, "Aww, I think Professor is mad because he didn't think of the idea first."

Artha smiles, "Well, guess we can try to find the Keepers crew."

Parmon comments, "It's normally Stewardd that finds us and that's because we were lost to begin with."

"Still, let's see what our friend in the Keepers crew can help with. After all," Artha points out, "I do need some better gear."

Parmon crosses his arms over his chest, "Don't use my words against me."

Everyone laughs at Parmon as he sighs, "This is going to be a great night."

_During that moment..._

"You really have outdone this time," Motural smirks as he stands, "I feel like a new man."

Rebekah claps, "Good, that was what we're trying to do; even though, technically you are a new man."

Dalesilverson shows on his monitor two pictures; one was an old body scan of Motural and the other was his new one. "Astonishing. Look there appears to be no rejection of any of the organs in the body. No conflicts with the internal systems, nothing. This is simply amazing."

He asks, "Did you add the mag-abilities like I said so."

Both look down and Dr. Dalesilverson admits, "We couldn't find a way to make you have mag-abilities like the dragons. It's just not possible for humans to do such a thing."

"Fools!" he hollers at them both, "I asked for a body with the abilities of a dragon, and yet you say I can't see my goal to fruition?"

"I'm sorry my master," he apologizes, "but we tried everything and nothing seemed to work like that."

Motural makes a fist, "Finally, I can make my own army and make my new order. But I still need more power."

_BBBBBZZZZZZZZZ!_

"Hmm?" Motural looks around, "Why are the alarms going off?"

Rebekah runs to the monitor that Dalesilverson was on and opens a new window, "Um...Uh..."

Motural asks seriously, "What the matter? Tell me what's going on this instant?"

"It's about the D-drones that were acting up..." she stops as she bites her lip.

Motural states bewildered, "What about them?"

"It seems that some of them have escaped," Dalesilverson states looking at the video feeds.

He adds, "Those were the ones that we register as highly aggressive thanks to the chemical compounds we made; the ones you _(pointing at _Motural_)_ order us to make and then inject to them to see any reaction."

Motural growls, "Anything else I should know?"

Rebekah nervously looks at Dalesilverson as he nods and she states, "There's more than that."

She brings a picture up onto the monitor, "This was a drac-spider before ingesting a small segment of D-drone." A little brown spider-like dragon on its web.

She shows a second picture, "This is what it looked like after the consumption of it."

The picture showed a brown giant hydra-like creature with the back end of the spider and Rebekah notes, "Guessing that the wildlife got in contact with the segment of DNA and it underwent a metamorphosis into this new being. My guess is that this can go viral, spreading quickly as wildfire."

Dalesilverson states, "It was impossible to think that outcome of this magnitude could happen."

"You idiots!" he yells. "My life's work is to defend and make a new order and you're saying that I involuntarily made creatures that could cause a war!"

He adds, "Why am I finding about this right now!"

Rebekah answers quickly, "Probably because we didn't want to worry you during your ailing period of time. You were sick and the problem was minor."

He punches his fist into a wall, "Minor! You call this a 'minor problem'! This is unacceptable! The two of you will handle this outbreak before it gets worse, got it!"

"B-but we aren't trained to-" Rebekah gets interrupted.

He orders, "You two will get rid of these monsters immediately, understood!"

"Yes sir," both state simultaneously as he continues, "Good, we have to fix this mess before anyone else catches wind of this and traces it back to my work. Now, both of you have to make this priority one. Pack up your equipment and take some D-drones with you so that you can have a successful mission."

They leave and he mutters, "Let's just hope that this contamination hasn't gotten worse."

_Back with Artha and gang..._

"I can't believe that we snuck out in the middle of the night and going through the sewer system," Parmon complains as he was following the rest. "Don't you know how bad it was when we got lost down there? And now you want to go during the night. Are you crazy!"

"Listen," Artha counters, "we've been pretty lucky so far finding Stewardd down there. I think we still have that good luck with us."

Parmon comments, "Don't you remember that you almost got all of your energy drained down there by the Muhorta because it was a trap. Or am I the only one who remembers that."

"But," Artha points out, "I managed to get out of it."

He smiles, "Of course, I did have some help."

Then Artha whispers into Beau's ear and he nods as he falls back.

"All I'm saying Artha," Parmon continues while Kitt and Lance were ahead of them, "is that sooner or later, your luck is going to run out. You shouldn't keep pushing it, you know?"

…

"Artha?" he asks as he stops and turns around, "Artha?"

He turns back around, "Lance... Kitt..."

They stop with their dragons and turn to Parmon and Cyrano.

Kitt asks, "What's wrong Professor?"

Parmon states, "Where's Artha and Beau?"

She replies confused, "Weren't they behind you?"

He comments, "Not anymore."

He gulps and he brings Cyrano closer to the others, "You don't think they have gotten captured, do you?"

"Aw, stop being such a big hatchling," Kitt comments seriously. "Artha is just trying to scare us."

She turns to the sewers and yells, "But it's not going to work!"

They hear the statement echoing throughout the sewers and Parmon looks at her incredulous, "Are you trying to get attacked down here?"

"Professor," she speaks, "there is nothing down here that can hurt us."

Lance suggests, "Except the Muhorta."

He adds, "You'll never know when it'll strike until it's too late and has its tentacles around you."

Parmon retorts, "Lance, that's not true. They can't even fit down here in these sewers because-"

He gets cut off by a roaring sound and he immediately stutters, "th-they're t-too b-big."

Lance asks nervously, "Then what made that roar?"

Parmon replies scared, "Pr-probably a-another dragon."

Kitt rolls her eyes, "My heroes."

She jumps off Wyldfyr and walks a few inches away from the group as she mutters, "I swear I always have to..."

She looks between the path they have taken and pulls back, "See, there are no other things down here."

Unbeknownst to her, some tentacle-like thing gradually goes around her leg.

"Artha," she screams, "I'm going to really put the hurt on you if you don't come out!"

Lance and Parmon jump off their dragons and walk over to Kitt, just to make sure that everything was good. But when they were about to reach her, the tentacle-like thing around her leg tighten and pulls her as she screams, "AH!"

"KITT!" both scream as they run after her, but when they make the turn...

They don't see her anywhere.

"Parm," Lance goes behind Parmon, "I'm scared."

Parmon gulps, "I-I know, so am I."

"BOO!" someone screams behind them, which made them jump and hug each other while they were screaming with their eyes closed.

They stop as they hear someone laughing.

They open their eyes and see Artha laughing, "Gotcha."

He laughs some more as he grabs his belly, "Man, I can't believe that it actually worked."

"B-But," Parmon asks as he still hugs Lance, "Where's Kitt?"

"Here," she replies annoyed as she jumps off Beau.

She walks up to Artha and punches his shoulder, "Ow."

She replies, "You're lucky that's all I'm doing to you for doing something like that."

She turns to Lance and Parmon, "You do know that you two can stop holding each other now?"

They turn to each other and immediately break the hug as they dust their clothes and fix them.

Lance states, "Artha, that wasn't funny. When we get home, I'm telling dad about what you did."

Parmon asks, "I'm more curious on how you did it?"

Artha points to Beau as he raises his wrist-com and has Beau to roar in it, but it sounds different when it releases the roar. "I had Beau roar into my wrist-com and then I alter the sound to make it sound like the Muhorta."

Parmon inquiries, "Then how did you make Kitt disappear?"

Artha points to Beau's chest where there was a grappling hook and they disguised as a tentacle.

"Enough fun and games," Parmon states clearly annoyed like Kitt and Lance were, "I don't want to stay here any longer, so let's find that crew."

They all hop back onto their dragons' back and continue their venture through the sewers.

_After a short while..._

Kitt stops the group as she looks around, "Guys, do you hear something."

The rest shake their heads no as they pass her and Wyldfyr, and then they look to Artha, "What?"

Parmon jumps off Cyrano and states, "Artha, are you trying to make us scared again."

Artha protests, "That wasn't me."

"Oh. Ha. Ha," he mocked laugh as he walks further away from the group, "you are funny Artha."

"No seriously," Artha states, "it's not me."

"Artha, you should know that I don't like to be-"

_Rrrrrroooooaaaaaarrrr!_

He stops after hearing that roar. Artha moves his light up and they see some monsters hanging upside down.

Parmon stutters, "M-M-Mo-Mon..."

Artha then shines his light directly upon Parmon and there was one of the monsters. It opens its eyes and looked directly at Parmon as he screams, "Monster!"

Artha screams, "Look out!"

Artha jumps off Beau and runs towards Parmon, tackling him to the ground before the creature landed on Parmon.

It turns toward Kitt and Lance with the dragons.

Lance asks, "Is this for real or is this a nightmare?"

Kitt gulps nervously, "I'm afraid that those things are real Lance."

The creature walks over to them as Artha helps Parmon stand up, "Thanks, Artha."

Artha extends his jack-stick, "Don't thank me yet."

While Parmon takes out his blocking-staff as he puts his back by Artha's.

Artha then gets pushed by another one of these creatures as he uses his jack-stick to push back its mouth, "What are these things?!"

He knocks it back with his jack-stick and Parmon thrusts back another creature with his blocking-staff.

Parmon explains somewhat intrigued, "They're... They're humans, sorta."

He adds, "It's like a hybrid of human and dragon. They are really interesting though."

Beau and Cyrano mag Artha and Parmon back to their saddles while Kitt uses Wyldfyr's boosters to see two running and Lance used a mag-staff to blind some.

He asks Artha, "So, Artha do you have a plan?"

Beau and him jump over a creature as he hits another one by the head, "Yes. I have a plan and it's very simple. RUN!"

They follow Artha as they run away from the group of creatures that begin chasing them.

_Meanwhile…_

Dr. Rebekah and Dr. Dalesilverson were exampling the sewers.

"Location: Alpha"

"Clear. Beta?"

"Also Clear. Charlie?"

"Clear. No signs there either."

Back at the lab…

Motural goes to the computer and orders, "Patch me to Lisa Rebekah and George Dalesilverson."

"Yes Master," it replies as it searches for their location.

"There they are," he states as he places an earpiece on him and opens the com link video. "Open communication channel now."

_Few seconds later…_

Dr. Rebekah and Dr. Dalesilverson were about to venture; when a holographic picture of their Master appeared before them.

He states, "You two do remember your orders right?"

He says it before the two of them could even say it, "Is to contain and eliminate the defected group immediately. There can be no evidence remaining. Is that understood?"

Lisa comments, "B-but how are we to do that sir?"

He retorts, "Burn it. Burn it all."

Lisa and George chorus together, "Understood sir."

They prepare the guns and walk through the pipes. They stop as they were a roaring sound. Lisa looks over to George and he mouths, "Must be one of them."

They follow the lone roaring and find one of their D-drones standing in front of a dead end.

Lisa states coldly, "Initial Protocol Alpha."

They both aim their guns at the D-Drone and send fire hitting the lone D-Drone; its pained cries echoes throughout the sewers as it was burned alive.

They stop as its burnt corpse falls into the water and it disintegrates.

George comments, "One down and a bunch more to go."

They turn back from the dead end and continue their search for the rest of the D-drones.

_Meanwhile…_

Artha and the gang were running away from the creatures.

Lance asks, "Do you think we lost them?"

Parmon answers, "Yes. I'm sure of it. We should be perfectly safe here."

_Boom!_

Something falls from the ceiling and whips Parmon and Cyrano to the side, "Or I could be wrong."

The beast emerges from the water and it was a giant drac-worm. It opens its mouth to roar as it swings its tail at Kitt and Wyldfyr. They jump over the tail and dodge the attack, but then they run to it. Kitt extends her blocking staff and hits the giant drac-worm to the side, sending it flying into a wall. She nods to Wyldfyr who mags her at the beast. Kitt thrusts her staff through the drac-worm and it roars one last time before some green goo falls out of the hole and lands all over her and Wyldfyr.

"Eww. That was so gross," she states as she wipes the goo off her body, "and it would take a lot for me to say something like that."

Parmon examines the body carefully, "Look at the physiology of this. These spike teeth in its mouth are exquisite. However, it is also very gross and yet interesting. But still very gross."

The gang gathers behind him as he explains, "This is remarkable. It's some kind of mutation."

"Wow," Lance comments excitedly, "Like how monsters mutate in the movies!"

They all look to him and he shrugs, "What?"

Parmon looks back to the body while Beau looks behind them. Artha sees Beau staring behind them and he looks there too. He hears some sound and asks, "Um... Parm, what's that sound?"

Parmon quickly runs back to Cyrano while Lance holds his mag-staff and states, "Guys, I got to tell you; I've seen many monster movies and this kind of scene that's happening right now never ends well."

They stand with their dragons as the sounds were approaching them.

From out of the darkness, they see a clearly mutated person. His upper portion was human, but below his waist was a dragon. He roared loudly as the gang stared at him in awe.

"Help...Shawn...Me," the creature spoke brokenly.

Kitt comments astonished, "Please tell me that thing didn't just talked to us."

Artha replies, "It did talk. Sure, it was broken up; however, it talked."

Parmon adds, "It must've gain intelligence. Who knows what it might do next."

It slowly trudges to them and Artha brings his jack-stick out to fight, but Parmon injects. "No, wait a minute Artha. We should try to talk to it. If it can talk to us, then it might be able to hear what we have to say. Maybe we don't need to fight it."

"Parmon," Artha comments as he looks back at the creature, "It's a vicious mutated creature with a human sticking out of it! Do you really think it would want to have a small talk!"

The creature hears the comment and roars as it starts to glow.

"What's going on?" Kitt asks nervously.

"It's going to mag-push!" Parmon hollers as it fires a beam straight of him and Cyrano. But Artha blocks it with his mag-shield he and Beau make and yells, "I don't think it's friendly!"

_Meanwhile..._

Motural was communicating with Lisa and George through a holographic screen, "What are your results?"

Lisa states ecstatically, "We've encountered thousands of carriers and deviations. It seems like the D-drones DNA is going up the food chain down here."

Motural asks seriously, "Is this containable? Traceable even?"

George replies, "Well...we need to study more specimens to actually the gravity of the situation we're in. Also, to see how it is spreading from creature to creature."

Motural speaks, "Maybe you didn't hear me the first time: Is. This. Containable!"

Lisa and George look to each other and they look down to the floor.

"Is it or isn't it?!" he hollers at them and they cringe.

George states, "We really can't say actually."

Lisa adds, "We really don't know."

Motural growls at the two of them, angrily.

_During that moment..._

The creature wraps a tentacle around Wyldfyr's tail and tosses both him and Kitt to a wall. Then uses its other tentacle to wrap around Cyrano's leg.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Parmon yells as he reads Cyrano's draconium levels and notices that they were depleting rapidly. "Hey, I said let go of my dragon!"

He hits it with his blocking staff and it cries in pain as it retracts its tentacle. The creatures then uses its mag energy to mag-push Parmon and Cyrano to a pipe. Lance uses his mag-staff as a tentacle falls down towards him. It picks both him and Fracshun off the ground and the tentacle pushes them both under water.

"Lance!" Artha yells as he looks to Beau.

"Beau," Artha quickly informs Beau his plan, "Once I grab his attention, I need you to mag both Lance and Fracshun out of the water. Okay?"

He nods understandingly and sends Artha off near the creature, "Hey!"

The creature turns to him as he hits it with his jack-stick, "Fight me!"

It roars as it sends another tentacle at him, but Artha jumps over it and attacks again with his jack-stick the creature. The creature then releases his tentacle and runs straight for Artha. Beau quickly mag-pulls them both out of the water as he and Fracshun cough up sewer water.

Artha turns to Beau as Beau nods to him and Artha understood.

He nods in return as he turns to the creature and walks slowly, "Whatever you are, you're going down right now!"

Artha grabs the Gold Draconium Amulet around his neck and raises it into the air, "Release the Dragon!"

He yells as he places it into the armlet and in a flash of golden bright light; he transformed into the Dragon Booster and Beau changed from red and blue to Black and Gold.

Beau mag-pulls him back and Artha goes on his saddle and then he turns to Lance, "Are you okay Lance?"

"Yeah," he states disgustingly, "Except I taste sewer water."

Artha laughs lightly as he turns his attention back to the creature. He focuses both his and Beau's energy and sends a big mag-ball of gold energy towards the creature. It slammed against the sewer wall hard and slumped down into the water.

Artha sighs in relief as he and Lance jump off their dragons and go to Parmon and Kitt. "Guys, you okay?"

Kitt replies, "Yeah, just a bit dizzy."

Parmon states, "No life-threatening marks on me. So I have to be good."

Everyone laughs as Lance helps Parmon stand and Artha helps Kitt to stand. They laugh a little until Parmon looks back to the creature. "Guys! Watch out!"

They turn to see the creature up and had fired its tentacles at them. Parmon pulled Kitt down as the tentacles went over them. Artha deflected one with his jack-stick and saw that one of them was heading for Lance.

"Lance! Move!" he hollers but Lance was frozen stiff. He sees it approaching closer to Lance and Artha jumps and spear tackles him out of the way, but gets scratched on the leg. "Ow!" he cries as Beau, Cyrano, Fracshun and Wyldfyr combine their energies and mag-push the creature to another wall, keeping the energy flowing.

"Ow, my leg." Artha hisses as he rubs his leg.

Lance rushes over to him and asks concerned, "Are you okay Artha?"

"Yeah," He replies as he looks at his leg, "just a scratch."

Lance lightly smiles, "Thanks again Artha for helping me."

Artha comments, "Don't mention it. After all, you're my brother. I'm supposed to watch your back and you watch mine."

Lance nods with a smile.

They hear the creature roar and turn around again as it makes a mag-shield, it looks at them and then retreats.

"We should probably be leaving too!" Parmon yells still a little frighten.

Lance comments as he stands up, "Are you kidding me? We have to find that thing."

Kitt replies as she helps Artha stand up, "Just let it go."

Artha states, "We should regroup first off and try to figure out what exactly is happening here."

He adds, "I don't think we've seen the last of these creatures."

They continue going through the sewers while hoping not to encounter another monster.

_Few minutes later with Lisa and George..._

Lisa was reading the sampled she had gotten from one of their deceased creatures and mutters, "This is not good."

George looks to her, "What? What is it?"

"It's just as we feared," she replies as she looks to him, "the D-drones somehow mutated these creatures and the infection area is still increasing."

"Meaning?" he asks.

"It's going to get worse," she states, "A lot worse."

_Rrrrrrrrrghghghghghgh!_

George and Lisa look around as they hear something.

Then a holographic image of Motural appears before them, "Status report."

"We've eliminated at least 80% of the infection," Lisa informs him.

"But?" Motural asks disapprovingly.

George answers, "The more we destroy, the more they seem to appear. The infection area is increasing."

"I thought I told you to eliminate the problem!" Motural yells.

"We are sire -" George states, but is interrupted.

"Watch out!" Lisa pushes George out of the way as a mag-stream passes them.

"Was that..." George asks.

"Could it be?" Lisa questions.

Both turn and see the same mutated creature Artha and the gang fought.

"Stupendous," George states, "Master Motural, do you see this?"

"What is it?" he asks.

"I don't know," Lisa states, "something we had not seen before and just appeared out of nowhere; however, it used mag energy."

She asks Motural, "What should we do with it?"

"Subdue it and bring it back here for further analysis," Motural commands.

"Yes, sir," both state as they aim their guns at the creature.

Motural whispers with a faint evil smirk, "looks like I've finally found my perfect specimen."

Lisa and George set their guns on stun and fire at the creature as it roars echoed throughout the sewer system.


	5. By Luck

A/N: Thanks again to Tanuki-chan A.K.A. Tanki-Chan for being my beta. Also, I will put up the actually cover of this story up. If you can't see it well. PM me and I will post a link to deviantart to the picture. Please remember that I don't own anything. Also, Read and Review

* * *

_Time Skip…_

The complex tunnels of Dragon-City sewer systems are easy to get lost in and hard to navigate. With each passageway hard to distinguish from the next, it's hard to tell how long they've been down there. So after what felt like hours, the gang felt fatigue building up after all the walking they've done.

Lance turns to his brother. "Artha, how much longer do you think we've got to walk?" He questions.

"I don't know Lance," Artha answers as he rubs his nose tiredly. "Parmon, how are you feeling?" He asks noticing his friend lagging behind them.

"Hungry and tired," he answers Artha's question duly.

With the boys chatting just ahead of her, Kitt's eyes start to wander as she take in grey and brown walls around them, her aquamarine eyes soon narrow as she looks around and stops with everyone halting as well.

"Kitt, why did you stopped?" Lance asks as Parmon pulls up to her.

Parmon questions, "Is it Wyldfyr? Is he tired?"

Kitt shakes her head. "No, it's not that."

"Then what?" Parmon asks.

"Well… I hate to tell you guys" She jumps off Wyldfyr and slowly speaks, "but we passed this place before."

"What?! What do you mean we've been here before?" Parmon asks nervously.

"You mean we walked all the way around the whole sewer system?" Lance asks as him and Fracshun walks over to Beau and Artha.

"That just can't be," Parmon disagrees as he leans against Cyrano's body and rubs his side, "Poor Cyrano can't go any further, he's so tired."

"Looks like we're taking a break," Artha states as he knows Beau is also exhausted.

Parmon soon stands up, "I just can't believe we got lost in these stupid pipes again!" He punches a pipe and then grabs his hand in pain. "Oh! Ow, ow, ow! That hurts a lot."

Leaning against the pipe he just punched, he hears it groan as he feels it shifts under him, "What the-?" Before he could finish the wall divides into two parts which slide away from each other with Parmon trying to balance himself; however, he slips and falls down. "AH!"

"Parmon!" the group chorus as they run near the opening.

"Ooh… Ow," Parmon's voice could be heard.

"Parmon," Artha calls, "Parmon are you okay?"

"I'm fine," his voice echoes back.

_Few minutes later…_

They all slid down the passageway and Artha smiles happily, "Parm, you helped us find a way to the wastelands. You should be proud of yourself man."

Parmon crosses his arms over his chest annoyed, "Oh yeah. I feel so proud of myself."

He jumps back on Cyrano and follows the rest of the gang. They walk near a cave and debated about going in or not. They decided not, because they were ill-prepared and also weren't sure if the Keepers Crew was even in said cave.

Lance commented, "This is when you wished you were good at tracking. We could easily find them if we knew how to track their footprints."

"Or," Kitt suggests, "We can leave some of the parts we brought and see if Stewardd or anyone from his crew comes to take them."

"Besides, it'll be nice to relax here." Artha adds in too.

He jumps off Beau and looks up at the starry sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Beau looks up and growls in agreement while the rest follow them and see how the star truly shine.

"Wow," Lance speaks with a smile, "There are so many stars in the sky tonight."

"They've always been there," Parmon started out. "The only reason why we can't see them as clearly back home is because of all the lights in the city."

Parmon adds quietly, "You know that way back in the past, many aboriginals believed that once a dragon and its partner died; that they would ascend to the stars to keep an eye on their family and help them in times of need."

"Really?" Lance asks interested.

"Really," Parmon nods with a smile, "Simply amazing how strong a bond is between a dragon and its rider."

"Yeah." Kitt smiles. "Though, we should really be setting up just in case if we meet any members from the Keepers Crew." She suggests.

"Right," Artha nods as he walks back to Beau and grabs his pack with some broken gear.

"Where should I put this?"

"Over there by that rock formation," Kitt points to a close tall and rugged rock formation.

He stands up and explains to everyone, "Now, all we've to do is wait for them to make a move. Which means we've to take shifts watching over the stuff."

"Got it?" he asks his group and then they all nod yes.

Artha walks towards it with Beau at his side and lays down the broken parts.

"So who should take first shift?" Kitt asks.

"Beau and I could do it," Artha offers.

Parmon suggests, "Okay. Then next could be me and Cyrano."

Kitt adds, "Then Lance and Fracshun and finally Wyldfyr and I will take the last post."

"Good then," Artha agrees. "It's decided."

_Few minutes into the guard job…_

Beau and Artha kept watch on the parts; however, Artha kept rubbing his eyes.

Beau lightly groans at him and Artha replies, "I know Beau. I know, but my eyes can't seem to stay open."

Beau looks at Artha's bandaged leg with worriment in his eyes. "I'm fine boy. Really, I'm fine. It's just a small cut, that's all." He reassures as he pets Beau carefully.

Beau nuzzles against Artha as he pets Beau, "It's all right boy, everything is going to be all right. Don't worry."

"Beau and Artha." Both turn and see Cyrano and Parmon beside them, "Take a break, your shifts. It's our turn to stand watch."

They both nod and walk back to the others while they look over the parts. However Parmon's eyes kept looking at the Green armlet.

"Hmm. I wonder where the medallion would piece for this armlet could be."

Cyrano roars and Parmon laughs as he pets Cyrano, "Just think about it Cyrano, me the Power Booster and you the Legendary Dragon of Power. You'll probably look different when you transform, like how Beau does it."

Cyrano looks at Parmon who grins. "Then we could help Artha more than just being the brains. Just think we can both be the brains and the muscle."

Parmon flexes his arms, "See?"

Cyrano laughs and Parmon drops his arms at his side, "Thanks Cyrano. I thought you would be behind me."

Cyrano licks him and he laughs, "Okay, okay. I get Cyrano. Okay."

Cyrano stops and Parmon whips off the slobber, looking sternly at large Bull-Class dragon, causes Cyrano pout; and then smiles as he hugs Cyrano.

_Hours later…_

Kitt was keeping guard over the broken gear and couldn't help but think about those monsters back at the sewers.

_'Those things were definitely scary. I just hope that we don't have to see them again anytime soon. I wonder if this has anything to do with Armeggaddon. Maybe he's making his move, maybe he made those creatures… With Artha still recovering from the Dragball incident and now with this attack. This has to be his doing. I wish I was stronger. I wished I could do more, but…I can't.'_

She turns to Wyldfyr and whispers, "Both you and me are going to use that practice course Beau and Artha uses. If we train hard enough, maybe we can help out more. Right?"

Wyldfyr roars in agreement and licks her face. She smiles, "Thanks boy."

Artha was back on guard duty; however, he was extremely tired still. He yawns as he stretches with Beau looking concerned at him.

Beau growls and Artha speaks tiredly, "I'm fine Beau. I'm just a little tired."

He sniffles as he lays his head back against Beau's back. He slowly closes his eyes as he speaks, "Beau, thanks for having my back."

Beau lightly growls as he wraps his tail around Artha, feeling the urge to sleep taking over himself as well.

_Artha's Dream…_

Beau and he were walking to a rustic temple while he glances at the place. "Hrm... I think this is the place."

Before them stood long flights of stairs of the step pyramid-like temple. He turns to Beau, "Look at the sight boy. Maybe we can find the answers for Parmon's armlet here."

Both look back to the long flight of stairs led up one side of the building towards the temple's door. "Well, we're never going to find any answers waiting outside. Right Beau?"

Beau nods and Artha jumps onto his back as they both climb up the steps until they found themselves at the entrance to the temple.

Artha wasn't sure what kind of building it was, or what it was dedicated to; after all, the Magna Draconis was very vague as to what was exactly contained inside the temple. Both knew that they had the best chance of getting the answers by themselves. Artha adjusts his backpack on his back as he examines the exterior of the door.

"Hmm...," he mutters softly, "you'd think someone could find the door pretty easily with the size of this temple."

Beau growls as he glows and sends mag-energy in a straight line towards the door before them, the wall absorbs the gold energy as it reveals two set of doors. Beau stops and smiles while Artha pats him, "Wow Beau, thanks for that. You probably wouldn't know which way to go though, would you?"

Beau shakes his head no and Artha sighs, "Thought so."

Artha looks at both ways carefully and closely, "Well, it appears they might be going the same way. Let's try the door on the right first."

They go inside and Artha notes how beautiful the hallway looks with the carved stones of images of animals, murals and strange artifacts.

Artha jumps off Beau and walks over to the wall as he gingerly touches it, "Man, Parm would have a field day with this."

He continues talking as he walks beside the wall while touching it, "He probably would be looking over the symbols of the Legendary Boosters and the respected carvings and pictures preserved here as well. Maybe another time, but right now we have to see if this temple can tell us the location of the Green armlet and maybe the others if we're lucky."

He stops as he sees some pictures that catch his eyes because many of them showed the individuals whose features rather exaggerated, and often somewhat draconic. "Weird."

Artha lowly mumbles as he recoils his hand from the wall and walks back to Beau. "Come on boy, let's leave this place."

They venture down the hallway until they find a large corridor and it had three pictures on it. It has a picture of a human, a dragon, and a heart etched into it.

"I wonder what this really means," Artha asks as he touches the corridor. "Maybe it was a bad idea to leave the others behind, Beau. Parm's help could really be useful now to understand these old symbols."

Beau walks over to them and he points to something, but Artha isn't paying attention to it. So Beau whacks Artha's head with his tail. "Ow, what Beau?"

He turns to where Beau was and could see that the wall had the same picture; however, the dragon and human were on either side of the heart. Beau and Artha look at it and then to each other as they back away from it. "Okay, let's just find some clue and then get out of this place."

Moving past the corridor, they find themselves in a much larger room. It was quite spacious, filled with various carvings.

"Hmmm?" Artha scratches his head, "Isn't it weird that this room is the biggest, but there's nothing here."

He turns to Beau, "Don't you find it weird?"

Beau nods and Artha continues, "All I know is that if I were to leave Lance alone with such a long silence, there had to be some sort of problem or trouble."

He looks around as Beau copies his action, "Speaking of trouble, we should have run in to some by now. You know like an ambush, a guard, or a booby trap."

Artha hops back onto Beau's back as they continue walking through the room; however, both heard a loud cracking sound. Beau picks his head up the moment the sound rang out, instinct and his reflex told him danger was near!

They told him to run, and to run now! Quickly Beau hurried across the crumbling floor, which continued to let out several alarming cracks as stones fell down to the water below. Beau started to fall further behind the cracks with Artha encouraging him. "Come on Beau, you got this! You can do this!"

Just before they reached near the side, they jumped over the collapsing floor and made it safely to the landing. Both looked over the edge on the vacant and floor-less room, seeing a rushing furious river. Where it led, neither of them wanted to know, the last thing they needed was to be washed very far away.

"Good thing you kept going Beau. You saved both of our lives." Artha compliments Beau.

He pats Beau and stops as Beau gasps for air. "Beau, everything is all right now." Artha softly speaks.

He nods to Artha's words as they continue to walk down the hallway.

"I wonder who built this place..." Artha states lowly as they carefully step into the next room. "SO weird to have a place such as this so far underground."

He asks Beau, "Unless there is something down here that is either really important or of worth. Whatever it may be, we should tread cautiously."

Beau nods agreeing as they crossed through the empty room. Unseen is a hidden panel on the floor, with Beau's left hind leg panel on it. Beau feeling the change in elevation stops.

"What's up Beau?"

Beau turns his back to his hind leg and Artha notices it too. "Oh no."

Artha looks around, "Beau, get ready to run like crazy again."

Beau faces down the room and sets his body ready into a sprint position while he gulps. Beau quickly bolts and the panel raises back to its original place, darts immediately started raining down on them both. One impale itself into Artha's leg. "OW!"

Artha looks over to his calf and sees the dart, he grabs it and yanks it out of his leg, hissing in pain while Beau runs down through the room and out of the danger.

Artha jumps off Beau and leans against a wall, gasping for air as he holds his leg. "Man... It hurts."

Beau warbles softly to Artha while Artha smiles and pets him, "It's all good boy."

They continue walking down the path, ascend up a spiraling staircase and finally both entered a large circular room. In the middle of it was a small sphere, waiting on a pedestal. Artha sighs as he jumps off Beau and starts walking, but breathing heavily, "Man I...I need to exercise more."

Artha pats his stomach, "I feel kinda fat down there."

Once they approach it, Artha grins at the sphere carefully and noted how it had the colors of all the main Draconium dragons in such a beautiful style.

Artha knows that taking the statue without any back-up plan for surprised traps, was undoubtedly a bad idea. It was the last thing they needed.

"I wonder what's inside," he turns to Beau, "Do you have a guess?"

Beau roars and Artha snorts, "Yeah, maybe some old sect of people worshiped this thing. The meanings of this could be countless, you know Beau?"

Beau nods as Artha takes another walk around it, he carefully examined it for anymore pressurized plates or any other traps; however, he didn't see any openings for darts, or any panels that could detect weight; indeed, it seemed like the altar was completely safe. Once he deemed it was sure enough safe, Artha looks to Beau. "I'm going to grab it. It might have a clue."

Beau growls with concern. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure it wasn't something really important, because if it was there would be traps here. However, there aren't any." Artha states confident everything would go right.

Beau nods and Artha assumes it meant, _'Okay, whatever you say. Just be careful.'_

Artha touches the sphere and removes it off the stand. "Wow... It feels so warm, very warm. Feel Beau."

Artha passes the sphere to Beau and he rubs it gently, shaking his head in agreement with Artha's statement. Artha places it inside his backpack and then heard his stomach growl lightly. "Huh, guess after all the running made me hungry."

Even louder he hears Beau's stomach growl also and laughs, "Sounds like you need some food too."

So he pulled some food between the two of them and they ate it. While eating, Artha couldn't help but think about the sphere. _'What was it exactly? Does it even mean anything?'_

Trying to figure it out while in the middle of an ancient temple didn't sit well with him. Figuring that he could examine it once they had made their way out.

_'Wait... How can we get out of here? The way back is gone.'_

Artha turns to Beau, "Beau, you wouldn't have happened to know some fancy way to get out of here?"

He shakes his head no to Artha's question and Artha replies, "Of course not. Well, looks like we'll get out the hard way. There has to be more than one exit to this place."

Artha jumps out Beau's back and speaks, "Beau, I believe it's time for us to get going."

Beau nods as they look around the room for a way out or a secret passageway. Artha sees a hint of color on the wall across from them. The color looked like it was red Draconium, then the other walls began to do the same thing with the other colors of Draconium. The colors soon surround them both as they begin to spin around before the colors started to merge with the others; soon a multicolored lights were encircling them. Beau and Artha were shell-shocked before the scene. Artha even jumps off Beau and walks over to the wall, touching the light. The light actually goes into Artha's hand, flashing all of the Draconium colors as he plays around it.

"So drac," he mutters turning in his hands what seems to be a tangible ball of light.

The light soon dissipates as he continues to gaze at the swirling vortex of rainbow around them. But, soon the room started to tilt to the side and both Artha and Beau felt their bodies slipping down to one side.

Beau mags Artha onto his saddle as the room tilts to a 45 degree angle and still going upward in that way. They immediately jump onto a wall as the room still shifts.

"This is too weird," Artha states as Beau nods to concur.

The wall they were on soon opens up and they fell down a slide that lead them to another bridge. Both scream until they had reached the end of the ride.

Artha comments, "Wow... That was something."

He adds, "Time to only cross this bridge and see where this way leads us."

So they cross the bridge, at the end it was a room full of statues and each statue was a representation of each Booster with their symbols. Artha couldn't help but look on intrigued by the statues before him. Beau roars loudly and Artha returns his focus into the present. He then jumps off Beau and goes to what Beau sees. Artha sees an inscription and tries to read it.

_"Earth and Fire can be taken down_

_Under the sky, they seem to dwell._

_Lower than the ground._

_Nothing can be hear, but to tell._

_Water runs its course through them, also around._

_Even down a hole where even no one can hear the loudest yell."_

Artha scratches his head in confusion, "Yeah, I-I don't understand this thing either."

Beau looks to Artha even more bewildered because it seems as if Artha knew that Beau was confused himself. Artha sighs as he turns his head and points out, "Beau, look there's a tunnel. It could be the way out of here."

He adds, "It shouldn't be too difficult. I believe we can do this. Beau, I'm going to just jog this time, okay? I don't want to become a lazy, fat slob."

They venture down, but it proved much harder than Artha thought it would. By the time they had reached end of the tunnel, Artha found himself huffing, surprisingly out of breath.

_'Strange,'_ he thought, _'I did all that training and never once did I feel this winded. I was fine before we entered this temple. Maybe it could be all the jogging, maybe I hurried myself and wasted most of my energy. I must've tired myself out, that's it.'_

He couldn't figure out why it would wear him down so quickly, but he resolved to take a slower pace until he caught his breath; however, Beau noticed the changed and waited for Artha to catch up to him. Artha's breathing slowed soon enough as he let himself rest, and soon he felt right as rain again. He pets Beau, "Thanks for waiting for me Beau."

They find another staircase before them and Beau was ready to go, but stops as he hears some deep breathing. He turns to Artha and sees that Artha was leaning against a wall, gasping for air.

"Why … am … I... so...tired," Artha gasps, "It... is... as... if... I... had... been...running with... weights attached... to... my... legs."

Artha could feel his limbs burning like he had been running for miles on end. He slides down to a sitting position, after that he rubs his injured leg trying to figure out why he was so sore.

Artha got back to his feet as he walks over to Beau, ready to continue once he had gotten his breath back again. Beau growls at Artha and Artha retorts, "Okay, okay. I'll take it slow from here on out."

Artha adds, "Besides, we still have a long journey back home."


	6. Dwindling Soul

A/N: Big shout out: I'm still alive!

Hey everyone. Sorry for being M.I.A for so long. All I can say is one thing: Life. However, I'm back to what I'm doing and back in action. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'd like to thank once again to my Beta: Tanuki-chan A.K.A. Tanki-Chan and the one who has opened my eyes to this fandom: NoXVZhuusox. Thank you both and to everyone else. Please read and review. Thank you all.

* * *

Ch. 6 Dwindling Soul

Beau nervously chuckles as Artha joins in step as they walk through the curving hallway however Artha was slowing slightly, his breathing had gotten heavier as well as his body too. The entire way upwards seemed to never come to sight as his pace gradually slowed to a stumble, with the climb feeling harder and harder by each passing step he leaned against his dragon for support. Huffing and gasping he blamed the slope for being steep, though a nagging thought was sitting in the back of his mind.

Finally, they had reached the top of the hallway's curve as they passed the statues; conversely, both Artha and Beau noticed the wall on their left was oddly reflective. Artha noted how the wall had distorted their image like a fun-house mirror, it seemed to stretch the reflection, rounding it out. Indeed, it made their sleek physique seem rather plump; especially Artha's.

Laughing quietly he pats his fat round belly, causing his mirror image copy him...only to pauses when his hands met his stomach, eyebrows dramatically lowering he feels something like a large basketball instead of his normally toned stomach.

Looking down his shirt was straining around it, his jacket hung tight and slightly open unable to close around it, the whole mass wobbled at the slightest poke. Artha soon found himself staring in shock; when had that happened? There was no way he could have been fattened up without noticing!

"Beau," he turns to ask his dragon, "Do I look fat?"

Nodding and gesturing to Artha's gut he growls.

"I thought so too... So not drac."

It was confusing really. He hadn't been hit by any kind of poison, gas, or ray, and he hadn't eaten or drunk anything since arriving. The only thing that he had happened to him since entering the temple, was...

"The dart..." Artha groans, "That dart did something to me."

Artha feeling for his backpack, reaches inside, pulls out the sphere noticing the warm feeling it seemed to radiate at his touch. "Oh no..." He whispers now noticing that his shoulders had widened considerably as his body appeared to have packed on some extra weight.

"The dart and this thing must be causing the transformation," He comments as he tries to open it with the help of Beau. "It's closed up tightly for sure."

Finally after a minute of struggling they were able open it, inside was an image of a gold dragon roaring, floating in the air before passing through and around Artha in a flash. The light grows, blinding them both and then just disappears in an instant.

"What? Wait... What was that supposed to mean?!" He hollers as what just happened seemed to speed up the darts effects on his body.

It was a very slow process, but he was certainly packing on weight by each passing moment! His belly had started to swell more than anything, much like a baby green Draconium dragon's belly after eating. His clothes had grown a bit tight on his widened caboose for sure! His calves hadn't thickened up too substantially yet, though his pants' legs were feeling a bit more close-fitting, and even his face was looking a bit rounder, surprisingly even his mouth was feeling a bit thicker than it had before.

"Beau, we've to get out of here and fast!" He jumps onto Beau's back almost falling over before pulling himself into saddle.

Knowing now what's happening to Artha, frightens the young dragon making him double his speed as they dash from the hallway. However, Beau started to slow down as Artha's balance and weight was throwing him off course. Having no choice to stop because of how unstable Artha was becoming on his back, he nudges the growing and groaning teen.

Artha soon stumbles off as he tries to waddle as fast as he could. Everything felt so heavy, it was quite an uncomfortable feeling to be jogging as his weight slowly continued to increase. At the rate he was going, Artha was afraid that he'd be less human and more of a crazed monster before he got out! Still he hurried, hoping that the dart's poison had a cure and if it indeed had one then the transformation would disappear. If he was lucky to get out.

Looking over to Beau, who had stopped after gazing into Artha's eyes, troubles the teen at what else could has changed. "Beau, what is it boy?" Artha questions turning to the mirrored wall to see rather how his eyes peered back at him, the blue iris in his eyes had darken to an almost blackish blue with his pupils starting thin in shape.

"What's happening to me!?" He shouts rubbings his face with his blackened hand.

Staring on in fright, skin seemed to merge into scales along his left arm as more black and gold scales slowly grows over the limb. His shirt and jacket was tearing slightly from his massive gain in weight too, it soon lifts to reveals his whole stomach was covered in black scales with a gold spot in the center. His entire body continues to lengthen and stretch, becoming more serpentine in appearance as it grew, his chest was starting to expand as well, the buttons along the top tightening along with the neck of his undershirt as they popped off.

Trying to rub the scales off he picks at them, shouting in anger. "Get off of me!" But it was a futile attempt as the mutation was still happening.

_'Will I be stuck like this?' _He thinks whimpering, as the black and gold scales beginning to grow while the few patches of remaining human flesh receded away into the more scales. By now his hands had started to twitch involuntarily as sharp black claws emerged from his fingertips. The palm of his left hand swelled out, putting pressure on the fingerless glove he wore, splitting the cotton further as his hand gained in size. He watches in morbid curiosity as his right hand and fingers fuse into three digits. Groaning even louder as he feels his bones next morph into a new structure, by now every muscle in his body was on fire as the dart's poison continued changed his body.

"We... Need... To... Leave!" he growls painfully.

However, he was caught off guard by how long his body had grown and stumbles over himself. Beau cautiously walks over to Artha, scared at Artha's metamorphosis.

Artha struggling to pick himself off the ground hears his shirt's sleeves shred as his biceps swell, a pair of bumps had formed on his shoulders as a black dewlap with some gold lines slowly protrudes his throat had him hunched over. His abs and pectorals gained in size and definition, hugging tight against the clothes as he goes on all fours on the ground; stretching out his uniform while adding torture to it.

He snarls loudly, "I'm... Becoming... A.. -" Stopping as his shirt final shreds open to reveal the muscled, scaly flesh.

A fire burning inside him, his chest barreling slightly with each breath he took. His pants were straining now as his thighs developed, muscles bulging underneath thick scales. Rips and tears started forming along the inside of his jeans while the scales were heading for his feet. Tingling in his feet, he could feel them change just the same as what had happened with his right hand before.

Gritting his teeth, he could feel his toes on each feet conjoining into three digits, with his boots straining from the lack of space for the new digits. Until they just burst out, splitting the footwear apart. Talons were replacing toenails as his feet gained patting with his heels raising up. His legs had turned into hindquarters before his very eyes. Artha felt a bump on his butt and turn his head as he sees a little bump, growing and growing more. Soon the concealed tail popped out of his pants, ripping them as it thrashes around the cold ground. Small spikes started to grow from his backside, descending down the tail.

Artha now exposed to Beau, couldn't care less because of how painful the process was. Artha's arms both had completely turned into dragon's fore limbs, tearing off whatever shirt remnants were left, the only things that remained human was his head and his exposed genitalia. Artha felt his penis becoming longer and heavier as his scrotum grew wider and bigger, both blackening like the rest of his body. Looking down, his penis and scrotum retracted inside a sack, becoming invisible.

He soon felt the transformation reaching his face as his teeth were sharpening and his tongue lengthened as his jaws extended, with a few painful cracks, into a rounded muzzle, turning black before his eyes with some small gold lines going over the top of his mouth. His ears were receding into his skull as his hair puffed out; looking more like quills on the back of his head. Artha had to squint his eyes; everything looked like it was brighter and more focused than before! It didn't take too long for him to realize that his eyes were actually becoming more sensitive, bringing sharp clarity to anything he looked at. As his ears were more acute now than he was human, he could hear his wildly beating heart. Gold scales soon trailed down his tail and on half his four legs, with a gold band of scales around his neck and some gold crossing his eye lids and chin diagonally.

Artha panting moves his head to overlook the end result; his now draconic body in place of his human body, stood several feet taller than he did as a human, with clothing lying in shredded and tattered pieces around him.

"Dra...gon," Artha tried to say with some difficulty. "I... am... Dra...gon. ...I... Dra...gonahh. Drahhh!"

"RAAAAHHHH!"

He threw his head back, bellowing to the heavens as he send a big blast of mag-energy towards the cave's entrance, lighting up the path.

He roars loudly with tears cascading down his face as Beau is mystified with what had happened with Artha.

"Artha... Calm down," Artha looks around confused as he continued to roar crazily.

"Artha, just calm down and think of what you want to say. Then, it'll come out," the voice reasoned with him. He didn't really a choice in the matter. So he closed his eyes, taking some deep breaths and exhaling them.

"Who is talking to me?" he opens his eyes and roars softly, confused.

"Me," the voice speaks calmly, "It's me. I've always been with you. Just think Artha."

Artha closes his eyes as he tries to think and after a few seconds, the name pops.

"Beau," he roars gently and turns to him, "Beau, you're talking to me?"

"It's easier than when you were human," Beau growls happily, "But, yes. I'm talking to you. Letting you know, I'll always help you with everything. Even through unsure and unexpected things, I'll help you. You're like family to me. I'd hate for anything to happen to you Artha. I love you so much."

"Beau..." Artha mewls softly as he struggles to walk towards Beau and rubs his side against Beau's, "Thanks, for having my back."

"Always and forever Artha," Beau bellows.

_Nightmare ends..._

He abruptly woke up, panting as he looks around and sees that everyone was asleep. He calms himself down as he goes back to sleep, trying to forget his nightmare.

_Hours later..._

"Artha... Artha," he heard his name being called, "Artha... Time to wake up."

He groans as he squints his eyes, "Hey, who turned on the lights?" Turning to his side he closes his eyes again.

"Artha!" A voice shouts at him; however, his dismisses it with a wave of his hand.

He finally wakes up when Beau's tail smacks him in the chest. "Ow. Ok... Ok, I'm awake."

When he opens his eyes, he sees the person they were looking for and smiled widely. "Stewardd." He grimaces standing and cringing as he leans on Beau.

Stewardd asks concernedly, "Are you okay?" To him it looked like the young dragon booster was in a lot of pain.

"Yes," Artha explains seeing how Stewardd stares his leg, "It's just a scratch."

"Yeah that came from a really big claw-like tentacle thing," a voice speaks causing them to turn and see Lance, Parmon, and Kitt with their dragons.

"Lance," Artha narrows his eyebrows as he glares at him.


End file.
